Rédemption
by the.pen.of.the.idea
Summary: L'équipe de Bella Swan n'appartient à aucune organisation gouvernementale, elle n'est donc pas soumise à la loi. L'équipe des Cullen fait partie du FBI , elle respecte donc loi à la lettre . Que va-t-il se passer quand ces deux équipes vont devoir collaborer ensemble pour une affaire ? Que cache l'équipe de Bella ? La suite ici :)
1. Chapter 1

L'équipe de Bella Swan n'appartient à aucune organisation gouvernementale, elle n'est donc pas soumise à la loi.

L'équipe des Cullen fait partie du FBI , elle respecte donc loi à la lettre .

Que va-t-il se passer quand ces deux équipes vont devoir collaborer ensemble pour une affaire ? Que cache l'équipe de Bella ?

Qui sont réellement ces membres,qui ont des méthodes de travail assez particulières ?

Comment ces deux équipes que tout oppose vont réussir à s'entendre et plus si affinité ?

Quel est donc le passé si secret de Bella ?

La réponse à toutes ces questions ici

 ** **PROLOGUE****

« Venez dis-je en me dirigeant à l'endroit le plus éloigné des intrus. Ce sont des membres d'une unité du FBI. Grâce à la merveilleuse idée de Franck, on va devoir collaborer avec eux pour une enquête. Je sais que vous détestez le FBI, tout comme moi, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Le Chef leur fait confiance, il connaît leur capitaine. Je vous demande donc d'être poli et de vous comporter le plus normalement possible avec eux.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas prudent de les avoir fait venir ici. Affirma Dany

\- Je sais mais c'est le choix du Chef, on doit le respecter et puis plus vite on aura régler cette affaire et plus vite ils partiront.

\- Je fais confiance au Chef mais je m'inquiète pour toi, ils savent maintenant où se trouvent nos bureaux.

-T'inquiète pas, je suis une grande fille. Rétorquais-je en souriant doucement. Je vous ordonne de bien vous comporter compris ?

-Oui Chef ! dirent-ils d'une même voix

\- Allez venez je vais vous présenter. »


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à tous**_

 _ **Vos reviews ainsi que l'ajout en favoris et vos followers m'ont fait énormément plaisir et m'ont boosté pour écrire la suite .**_

 _ **Dans tous les chapitres qui seront postés , des parties, ou des mots seront soulignés , ce sont des indices pour essayer de découvrir le secret de Bella . Si vous avait une idée envoyez moi un MP , celui ou ceux qui seront le plus proche du secret auront gagnés . Le ou les gagnant(s) pourront me demander une fan fiction sur la série ou le livre qu'il(s) souhaite(nt) , le couple qu'ils voudront et le thème également. Enfin si ça les intéresse sinon ben ils seront simplement les gagnants .**_

 _ **Encore une chose et promis après je m'arrête . Je suis une aussi une correctrice, je sais que corriger ces propres histoires , c'est compliqué car on ne voit pas toujours les fautes. C'est pour cela que moi même je fais corriger mes chapitres par ma correctrice . Si vous avait besoin d'une correctrice ( Béta ) envoyez moi un MP , ça me ferai très plaisir de vous aider pour vos histoire.**_

 _ **Voilà j'ai fini ,**_

 _ **Oh non j'ai oublié ,**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

« Swan, dans mon bureau, tout de suite. »

Mes coéquipiers me lancèrent un regard interrogatif. Je haussai les épaules pour leur signifier que je n'en savais pas plus qu'eux, après tout il nous avait déjà passé un savon pour la dernière enquête et depuis on s'était tenu à carreaux.

Je me dirigeai alors vers le bureau du grand patron, j'ai nommé Franck Garcia, ancien agent de la CIA reconvertit en directeur d'une unité spéciale, mon unité.

Je rentrai dans le bureau sans même toquer, question d'habitude. Je pris place en face de lui, qui était assis derrière son bureau, me tenant bien droite, d'une manière que l'on pourrait qualifier de militaire, c'était aussi une question d'habitude.

« Oui, tu voulais me voir ? Demandais- je poliment

\- J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer

\- Une mauvaise nouvelle ? Ça se voit à ta tête.

\- J'aimerai que tu arrêtes de me décrypter comme tu le fais avec tes suspects. Et oui cela va te sembler être une mauvaise nouvelle mais il faut que tu ...

\- Abrège.

\- Nous allons devoir collaborer avec une unité très performante du FBI pour les aider à résoudre une affaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par collaborer ?

\- Ils vont venir ici, et vous allez vous aider mutuellement.

\- T'oublies, personne ne vient ici, ce sont des bureaux sécurisés, personne ne connaît leurs existence . De plus, on peut gérer cette affaire à nous seuls, pas besoin d'aide.

\- Ce n'était pas une question, c'est un ordre.

\- COMMENT TU PEUX ME FAIRE CA ! Tu sais que s'ils viennent ici, ils vont nous compromettre.

\- Écoute, je leur voue une confiance absolue, leur chef est un bon ami à moi, on a déjà travaillé ensemble et il est réglo. Je ne vous mettrez jamais en danger, tu le sais très bien.

\- VA TE FAIRE VOIR, tu aurais dût me prévenir, et que ce soit ton ami, je m'en tape ! » Hurlais- je en claquant la porte.

C'est alors que je me retrouvai nez à nez avec les intrus, la dîtes unité avec laquelle on doit collaborer se trouvait à présent devant moi, avec un regard réprobateur.

Oui je sais décrypter les visages des gens, c'est très utile avec les suspects mais ça ne l'est pas pour tout le reste. Savoir ce que tout le monde pense simplement en regardant un visage est dans la vie quotidienne plutôt un handicap.

Heureusement pour moi, Franck venait de sortit du bureau.

« Carlisle, ça fait longtemps dit-il en le saluant d'une poignée de main et d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Oui, je suis content de te revoir aussi, Franck . Je te présente mon fils Edward, sa femme Alice, mon second fils Emmet et sa femme Rosalie. Il y a également mon dernier fils Jasper et ma femme Esmée.

\- Heureux de vous connaître, je vous présente Bella, le chef de cette unité.

-Enchantée, m'efforçais-je de dire avec le ton le plus poli que je connaissais.

-C'est qui eux ? Demanda assez brusquement Dany en apercevant les intrus.

\- Puis-je leur parler de ce que tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'informer avant leur venue ? Demandais-je en pointant du doigt l'unité du FBI. C'était pour me mettre au pied du mur, histoire que je ne puisse rien faire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui vas-y et ce n'était en aucun cas volontaire, j'attendais juste le bon moment mais ...

\- Laisse-moi deviner, il ne s'est pas présenté? »

Mon équipe, qui était maintenant au complet, et à coté de moi ,ricana. C'est ça une bonne équipe, se soutenir dans les moments génants et rigoler aux blagues même si elles ne sont pas drôles .

« Venez dis-je en me dirigeant à l'endroit le plus éloigné des intrus. Ce sont des membres d'une unité du FBI. Grâce à la merveilleuse idée de Franck, on va devoir collaborer avec eux pour une enquête. Je sais que vous détestez le FBI, tout comme moi, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Le Chef leur fait confiance, il connaît leur capitaine. Je vous demande donc d'être poli et de vous comporter le plus normalement possible avec eux.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas prudent de les avoir fait venir ici. Affirma Dany

\- Je sais mais c'est le choix du Chef, on doit le respecter et puis plus vite on aura régler cette affaire et plus vite ils partiront.

\- Je fais confiance au Chef mais je m'inquiète pour toi, ils savent maintenant où se trouvent nos bureaux.

-T'inquiète pas, je suis une grande fille. Rétorquais-je en souriant doucement. Je vous ordonne de bien vous comporter compris ?

-Oui Chef ! dirent-ils d'une même voix

\- Allez venez je vais vous présenter. »

Je retournai à côté de Franck qui était toujours en train de discuter avec Carlisle.

« Les gars je vous présente Emmet, Edward, Carliste et Jasper avec leur femme respective Rosalie, Alice et Esmée. Énumérais-je en les pointant du doigt chacun leur tour. Ils font tous partis de la même famille.

-Comment t'as réussi à tous nous désigner sans te tromper ? Demanda Emmet ébahi.

-J'ai une très bonne mémoire.

-Enchanté, prononcèrent mes hommes en cœur.

-Et voici les membres de mon équipe ; Mouse notre pro de l'informatique, Frédéric notre expert en psychologie, Théo notre tacticien et maître en combat à main nue et Dany notre spécialiste en meurtre. »

Devant leur regard surpris je me repris.

« Enfin spécialiste en mode opératoire des meurtriers.

\- Enchanté. C'est une joie de travailler avec une équipe qui ne respecte aucunes règles. Dit Jasper d'un ton ironique.

\- Nous de même. Nous nous réjouissons de travailler avec une équipe qui a non pas un balai mais la loi dans le cul. Répondit Danny du tac au tac.

\- Dany, le réprimandais-je avec un sourire visible.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé. Se défendit Danny.

\- Bon, puisque tout le monde est heureux commençons à travailler, nous réprimanda Franck. »

J'allai me diriger vers la table ronde mais mon téléphone sonna au même moment. Je décrochai.

- _Swan_

 _\- C'est Alec_

 _-Salut Alec, quoi de neuf ?_

 _\- J'ai l'enregistrement pour l'affaire des braquages, je te l'ai envoyé_

 _\- Génial_

 _\- Tu sais ce que tu me dois_

 _\- Oui je sais, et c'est avec grand plaisir que je vais te le donner_

 _-Ce soir au bar, on avisera de la suite après_

 _\- Ca me va, à ce soir alors répondis-je avant de raccrocher_

« Chef, j'ai l'enregistrement des aveux des braqueurs

\- Vous vous en occupez?

-Non, on a du travail, Mouse fait parvenir l'enregistrement de manière anonyme à l'équipe de Mike .

\- C'est encore eux qui vont récolter les lauriers râla Mouse

\- On ne travaille pas pour les lauriers et tu le sais. Ce qu'on fait c'est pour ...

-Oui je sais, mais quand même la prochaine fois, on change d'équipe parce que Mike je ne le supporte plus.

\- Ça marche, à moi aussi il me tape sur les nerfs. On changera donc d'équipe la prochaine fois. Vous pouvez nous faire un topo votre enquête ?

\- On cherche un homme, pas de description physique. Il enlève des jeunes filles de 10 ans, les tortures, les viols et finit par les égorger, puis il se débarrasse de leurs corps dans des poubelles. C'est tout ce que nous savons, il n'y a jamais aucun témoin de l'enlèvement ni du dépôt des corps. Expliqua Rosalie

\- En clair vous avez rien mis à part son sexe.

\- Il ne laisse jamais aucune trace, pas d'ADN, ni d'empreinte digitales, rien. Oui nous n'avons rien et c'est donc pour cela que l'on doit travailler avec vous. Le manque de preuves l'incriminant nous fait penser que c'est un pro. Contra Jasper

\- Je vois, bon Mouse regroupe toutes les infos possible sur l'enquête ensuite fait un croisement entre les victimes, vois si elles se connaissent et ce qu'elles avaient en commun. Danny, toi tu travailles sur le mode opératoire, pour nous orienter sur le type d'individu que l'on recherche . Doc, essaie d'analyser son comportement pour en apprendre plus sur lui. Quand à toi Théo étudie les tactiques qu'il utilise. Je vais me renseigner auprès de tous mes indics. Je vous laisse à tous trois heures, c'est-à-dire qu'à 13 h on fait le point. Quand a vous (dis-je en désignant les agents du FBI) faites ce que vous voulez, vous pouvez les aider ou travailler sur vos propres pistes, enfin essayer d'être un minimum utile quand même. »

On se mit donc tous au travail, mon équipe d'un côté et l'autre à l'opposé. Carlisle, Esmée et Franck sont allés dans le bureau de celui-ci pour faire je ne sais quoi.

J'appelai plusieurs de mes indics mais aucun ne savait quoi que ce soit. Je fis donc passer l'information comme quoi je recherchais un homme qui tue et viol des petites filles. Il fallait donc attendre que l'info circule. À 12h, je commandais des pizzas pour tout le monde, même pour les intrus, je ne vais tout de même pas les laisser mourir de faim. À 13h nous fîmes donc comme prévu le point.

« Alors ? demandais-je . »

Tout le monde se réunit autour de la table ronde. Nos locaux se trouvaient au cinquième étages .A la sortie de l'ascenseur on se trouvait dans un couloir, la première porte a droite donné accès à la cuisine . Elle était compose d'un frigo américain , de planche de travaille , cuisinière , four.. Au milieu se trouver un îlot centrale avec des tabourets autour.

En continuant le couloir , on arrivait en face de cinq bureau en fer , très moderne , chacun était équipe d'un ordinateur portable dernier cri ,d'une tablette et d'un fauteuil je dois l'avouer extrêmement confortable : ce sont nos bureaux , plus communément appelé notre salle de travail.

Tout à droite des nôtres se trouvait le bureau du Chef. En entrant, on se retrouvait immédiatement devant un grand bureau en bois . Il n'y avait rien accroche sur les murs , juste ma photo poser sur le dît bureau .

À gauche de notre salle de travail se trouvait deux canapé en cuir noir eux aussi très confortable et en face , une gigantesque table ronde était présente avec cinq chaises autour. C'était la table des comptes rendus, on se regroupés et chacun exposé ce qu'il avait.

Accrocher au mur derrière la table se trouvé un énorme écran plan dernier cri , pour informatisé les informations trouvées , d'où l'utilité des tablettes, on pouvait transféré une donnée de la tablette sur l'écran plat . Ce qui nous servait beaucoup .

Nous étions maintenant tous regroupés autour de la table, les nouveaux avaient pris des chaises et c'était calés entre nous.

« Dany ?

\- Il maîtrise clairement ce qu'il fait. Il porte un seul coup suffisamment profond pour entailler leur carotide et les vide de leur sang. Les tortures qu'elles ont subi sont professionnelles, il cible les endroits les plus douloureux du corps tout en évitant les endroits qui pourrait causer la mort. C'est un vrai pro.

-Bien, Théo ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec Dany, pour l'enlèvement, il attend qu'elles soient sorties de l'école avec leur mères, ensuite il les suit, patiente jusqu'à une petite rue et pointe ensuite son arme sur elles et les oblige à aller dans une ruelle. Il assomme ensuite la mère avec sa crosse et emporte la fille dans un 4X4 avec de fausses plaques d'immatriculation. Pareil quand il dépose les corps, il le fait juste avant l'heure du ramassage des poubelles, comme cela personne ne jette de déchets dessus. Il veut que les corps soit vus et propre.

\- Merci, Doc ?

\- Comme Théo et Dany l'ont dit, c'est un professionnel, il maîtrise parfaitement ses sentiments quand il s'agit de l'enlèvement, de la torture et du dépôt du corps. Or ce n'est pas le cas pendant le viol. Il est violent et impulsif, il laisse parler ses émotions. Il enlève ces filles dans le seul but de les violer, il ne veut pas les kidnapper ni les tuer mais il y est obligé, c'est pour cela que tout est prémédité et calculé sauf le viol qui est son but final.

-D'accord, Mouse ?

\- Il n'y a aucun lien physique entre les victimes, couleur de peau, des yeux, des cheveux, absolument aucune ressemblance. Le seul point commun est leur âge. Entre elles, aucune connexion, rien non plus du côté des lieux de kidnapping sauf qu'il enlève à chaque fois la fillette dans une petite ruelle et que l'on retrouve les corps dans des poubelles.

\- Tu as trouvé des caméras ?

\- Oui, il y en a une qui est susceptible d'avoir filmé notre homme lors du dépôt d'un corps mais elle appartient au ministre de la défense, il a un appartement juste en face du lieu de dépôt.

\- On a essayé d'obtenir un mandat mais le juge a refusé sous prétexte que ça faisait partit de la vie privée d'un ministre. Déclara Edward.

\- Tu as eue des infos toi ? Me demanda Danny.

-Non mes indics ne connaissent aucun homme susceptible de faire ça, mais ils font circuler l'info. Pour la camera, je peux peut être avoir des images. Tu as bien dit ministre de la défense ? Demandais-je à Edward

-Oui, et c'est la raison pour laquelle on a pas eue de mandat.

-Alors c'est réglé, j'ai juste un coup de fil à passer et on aura l'enregistrement .

Je pris mon portable et composai son numéro.

- _Allô_

 _-_ _salut, c'est Bella , j'ai besoin d'un petit service ..._

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'en pensez -vous ? Vous avez aimé ?**_

 _ **Donnez moi votre avis , bon ou mauvais:D, j'attends avec impatience**_

 _ **Si vous avez des idées quand aux réponses suivantes , faites le moi savoir par reviews :**_

 _ **Qu'est ce que Bella doit à Alec ?**_

 _ **Pourquoi l'équipe de Bella ne respecte aucune régles ?**_

 _ **Qui sont vraiment les membres de l'équipe de Bella ?**_

 _ **Qui est-ce que Bella appelle pour obtenir les enregistrements ?**_

 _ **Ces question peuvent vous aider pour trouver le secret de Bella :D**_

* * *

 _ **Review anonymes**_

 _ **Rachel : merci , j'espere que la suite t'a plu :D**_

 _ **Didi67 : Merci , j'espère que le chapitre un t'as autant voir plus (:D) intéresse que le prologue **_

_**Misslappy : Ce n'est pas du marchandage de review, enfin pas de mon point de vue. Je voulais juste savoir si mon idée intéressé pour que je continue ou que j'arrête . Je suis désolé si tu l'as pensé , je m'en excuse , j'ai d'ailleurs enlevé la demande de review .**_

 _ **Flo : merci beaucoup de ton intérêt , il y a eu effectivement d'autres personnes intéresse et j'en suis très contente :D Je te remercie pour ta proposition mais j'ai deja une correctrice comme tu as put le lire en haut , mais merci de t'être proposer ;)**_

 _ **Guest : Je suis contente que tu trouve mon histoire intéressante et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu :)**_

 _ **Celi _: Merci pour ta review , j'espère que le premier chapitre t'as plu :)_**_

 _ **alex** **: Coucou , ça m'a fait très plaisir que tu trouve mon début d'histoire prometteur et j'espère que c'est toujours le cas après avoir lu le chapitre un :)**_

 _ **Isil : Je suis contente d'avoir attirer ta curiosité . Je ne suis pas du tout vexer , j'aimerais au contraire que tu me dise ce que c'est pour toi un vrai prologue par MP, parce que j'avoue que je fait mes prologue au feeling , je ne connait pas de chose precise à ecrire , j'espere que ce premier chapitre t'as plu :)**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Pdv Jasper

_**Coucou tout le monde**_

 _ **Je suis vraiment désolé pour le délai d'attente très long, le chapitre est prêt depuis longtemps mais ma Béta a eue quelques problèmes et de ce fait ça à prit beaucoup de temps .**_

 _ **Tout d'abord , je tient à féliciter**_ _ **Marion99angel**_ _ **qui a répondu à toutes les questions en faisant le moins de fautes:) Elle gagne donc la correction de ses réponses.**_

 _ **Pour la suite de mon histoire , j'ai décidé avec quelques conseils , de ne dire que le nombres d'indices se trouvant dans les chapitres . Il y aura aussi les questions qui vous aiguilleront afin de trouver le secret de Bella et de ses équipiers.**_

 _ **Celui qui aura le plus d'indices justes , gagnera le reste des indices qu'il n'a pas trouvé . Il faudra donc me dire le nombres d'indices que vous pensaient avoir trouvé et lesquels .**_

 _ **Pour finir , ce chapitre est un PDV Jasper qui se situe juste un peu avant la chapitre 1**_

 _ **Voilà j'ai finit**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

« Alors ? Demandais-je avec espoir à Emmet

\- Rien répondit-il dépité avec le dossier entre les mains. Nada, aucune empreintes, aucun ADN , pas même un poil ni un cheveux.

-Comment est-ce possible ?! M'énervais-je. Comment un homme peut-il torturer, violer et égorger quelqu'un sans même laisser un cheveu ?!

\- Nous avons affaire à un professionnel, c'est la seule explication possible. Déclara Edward

\- Donc en supposant que c'est un pro, comment on fait pour le coincer ? On a rien mis à part la caméra, qu'on ne peut pas visionner puisque se serait enfreindre la vie privée de notre cher ministre de la défense, d'après le juge. Énonça- Emmet

\- On ne peut rien faire. Ça me tue de dire ça mais il faut attendre en espérant qu'il fasse une erreur. On ne pourra pas l'avoir autrement ... dit- Rosalie sombrement

\- On ne peut pas attendre qu'il s'en prenne à une autre fillette. Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, il faut qu'on agisse, bordel contrai-je en colère. »

Alice allait répondre mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivé de Carlisle dans les bureaux.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Je sais que vous n'avancez pas dans l'affaire des fillettes, ce n'est pas votre faute. Nos méthodes ne fonctionnent pas pour cette enquête. Nous n'avons aucune preuve. On a besoin d'aide si veut arrêter ce malade. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait appel à un ami, qui dirige une unité spéciale. Avec leur aide, je suis sûr que l'on pourra l'arrêter.

\- De quelle unité tu parles papa ? Questionna Emmet

\- Il s'agit de l'unité spéciale SIC

\- Tu plaisante ? On va devoir travailler avec les agents fantômes ? Dis-je sarcastique

\- Oui c'est exact, mon ami est d'accord pour qu'on rejoigne ses bureaux afin qu'on résolve ensemble cette affaire.

\- Personne n'a jamais travaillé avec eux. On ne sait même pas qui ils sont. Argumentais-je

\- Peut-être mais ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'ils sont les meilleurs. Ils ont des méthodes peu conventionnelles je vous l'accorde, mais ils résolvent toutes leurs enquêtes, sans exception. Et puis de toute manière, ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre. On part dans cinq minutes alors préparez- vous. »

Sa tirade terminée, il rentra dans son bureau. On était tous interloqués. On allait travailler avec l'unité SIC, plus communément appelé les agents fantômes. Ce sont des agents dont personne ne connaît l'identité et qui agissent dans l'ombre, lorsqu'ils arrêtent quelqu'un, ils le jettent devant les bureaux du FBI avec une clé USB autour du cou contenant toutes les preuves l'incriminant. Ils sont tels que les fantômes, on ne les voit que quand ils le décident. Le radar des forces de l'ordre ne les détectant pas, ils en profitent pour enfreindre toutes les lois existantes .

Emmet me tira de mes pensées :

« C'est génial, on va enfin savoir qui ils sont. Dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

\- Génial ? On va devoir travailler avec des agents qui ne respectent aucune loi. Ils sont à la limite de la criminalité, ce n'est pas génial, c'est fantastique ! Déclarai-je d'un ton ironique.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, me soutenu Edward.

\- Alors on a qu'à rester le plus loin possible d'eux. On y va, on travail de notre côté et eux du leur. Comme ça, on résout l'enquête et on ne les approche pas. Proposa Rosalie.

\- C'est une bonne idée. On fait comme ça, tout le monde est d'accord ? Demandais-je. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

« Prenez vos affaires, on y va. Repris-je. »

On prépara tous nos affaires. Carlisle et Esmee sortirent du bureau au moment même où on se dirigeait vers le parking. Timing parfait, comme toujours avec Carlisle.

« Bien je vois que vous êtes prêts. Emmet , Rosalie , Alice dans la première voiture. Jasper, tu viens avec nous. »

Après ses instructions, on se dirigea tous ensemble vers le parking. Comme dit précédemment, je me retrouvai à l'arrière de la voiture, Carlisle conduisait et Esmee se trouvait du côté passager. On roulait en silence pendant plus de vingt minutes quand Carlisle prit la parole :

« Jasper, je sais que vous avez tous des doutes quant à cette collaboration, mais je peux t'assurer que l'unité SIC est très compétente, j'ai confiance en mon ami.

\- Carlisle, ce n'est de ton ami dont on doute mais plus de ces agents, tu sais la réputation qu'ils ont ? On les appelle les agents fantômes parce qu'ils ne respectent aucune loi.

\- Je sais, mais leurs méthodes fonctionnent, ils sont très doués et tu sais comme moi que les rumeurs sont parfois fausses. S'il te plaît laisse-leur une chance.

\- Je vais faire ce que je peux papa.

\- Merci. Me répondit-il avec un sourire. »

Notre équipe faisant partit de la même famille, on avait une règle, on appelait mon père Carlisle pour tout ce qui touchait au travail et papa pour tout le reste. Ça peut sembler étrange mais quand vous êtes sur une scène de crime et que vous appelez votre chef papa, croyez-moi, tout le monde vous regarde bizarrement.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence confortable. On a encore roulé environ une demi-heure avant de parvenir à notre destination.

Mon père se gara devant un immeuble moderne avec une devanture grise. Emmet se gara à son tour à côté de notre voiture. On sortit simultanément de nos voitures. On regarda tous cet immeuble, étonnés, on s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'ils se terrent dans une grotte à l'abri de toute civilisation. Leurs bureaux se trouvaient donc dans cet immeuble basique aux yeux de tous, ce qui justement rendait leurs activités banales et donc invisible, c'est tout de même plutôt bien pensé je dois le reconnaître. Leur surnom est bien trouvé.

Carlisle se dirigea vers la porte du dit immeuble et tapa un code. La porte s'ouvrit et il la laissa ouverte pour qu'on puisse passer. On se retrouva donc tous dans le hall, attendant que Carlisle prenne une direction. Il semblait bien connaître cet immeuble, une question me vint alors à l'esprit. Comment connaissait-il cet immeuble ? Les bureaux des agents fantômes étaient maintenu dans le secret. Personne ne les connaissait, alors comment mon père aurait pu ?

Il prit le couloir à droite du hall, au bout du couloir se trouvait un ascenseur, qu'il appela. Une fois celui-ci descendu nous montâmes tous dedans. Papa appuya sur le bouton du cinquième étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un autre couloir que nous traversâmes, pour à arriver finalement devant des bureaux très modernes. Carlisle se dirigea vers de grands bureaux. Il s'apprêta à toquer quand on entendit une discussion, enfin plutôt une dispute.

« - Nous allons devoir collaborer avec une unité très performante du FBI pour les aider à résoudre une affaire. Dit ce qui je pense est le patron.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par collaborer ? Demanda la voix d'une femme.

\- Ils vont venir ici, et vous allez vous aider mutuellement.

\- T'oublies, personne ne vient ici, ce sont des bureaux sécurisés, personne ne connaît leurs existence. De plus, on peut gérer cette affaire à nous seuls, pas besoin d'aide.

\- Ce n'était pas une question, c'est un ordre.

\- COMMENT TU PEUX ME FAIRE CA ! Tu sais que s'ils viennent ici, ils vont nous compromettre.

\- Écoute, je leur voue une confiance absolue, leur chef est un bon ami à moi, on a déjà travaillé ensemble et il est réglo. Je ne vous mettrez jamais en danger, tu le sais très bien.

\- VA TE FAIRE VOIR, tu aurais dût me prévenir, et que ce soit ton ami, je m'en tape ! » Hurla- t-elle en claquant la porte. »

Une furie sortit du dit bureau et se retrouva devant nous. On était tous sidéré, comment osez -t-elle parler à son chef de cette façon ?

En la regardant plus en détail, je pus m'apercevoir qu'elle était très belle. C'était une jeune femme de taille moyenne, brune aux yeux chocolat. Les traits de son visage étaient durs, comme si tout le poids du monde reposait sur ces épaules. Malgré cela elle était splendide, même si elle n'était pas du tout mon genre. Je préfère les blondes. Comme dit si bien Emmet je suis plutôt un coureur de jupon. Je vais dans un bar, trouve une fille , couche avec elle et le lendemain je me barre. Je ne les fais pas espérer, elles savent toutes que ce n'est que pour une nuit. Les relations longues et moi ça fait trois.

Le chef sortit de son bureau et mon père et lui échangèrent une poignée de main. Mon père fit les présentations et le chef nommé Franck aussi. Alors comme ça, la furie s'appelait Bella. Elle se présenta d'un ton qui se voulait poli mais qui sonnait faux :

« Enchantée »

Alors comme ça, elle n'était pas au courant de notre arrivée. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à nous. Mais pourquoi voulait-elle garder ce bâtiment secret ? Apparemment, elle non plus n'était pas enjouée de travailler avec nous. Pourquoi notre présence la gênait tant ? Et c'est quoi cette idée qu'on puisse la compromettre ?

J'étais en pleine réflexion quand son équipe, je suppose, sortit du couloir. Un homme grand et baraqué aux cheveux châtain clair, et aux yeux bleus demanda brusquement :

« -C'est qui eux ? »

Bella prit ensuite la parole :

«- Puis-je leur parler de ce que tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'informer avant leur venue ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'unité du FBI. C'était pour me mettre au pied du mur, histoire que je ne puisse rien faire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui vas-y et ce n'était en aucun cas volontaire, j'attendais juste le bon moment mais ...

\- Laisse-moi deviner, il ne s'est pas présenté? »

Sa petite blague me fit sourire tout comme le reste de ma famille. Faut croire qu'elle a un sacré sens de la répartie.

Elle partit donc près d'une table ronde, dans un coin afin de discuter avec son équipe. Elle devait espérer être discrète mais malheureusement pour elle, on entendit toute la conversation :

«Ce sont des membres d'une unité du FBI. Grâce à la merveilleuse idée de Franck, on va devoir collaborer avec eux pour une enquête. Je sais que vous détestez le FBI, tout comme moi, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Le Chef leur fait confiance, il connaît leur capitaine. Je vous demande donc d'être poli et de vous comporter le plus normalement possible avec eux.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas prudent de les avoir fait venir ici. Affirma l'homme baraqué

\- Je sais mais c'est le choix du Chef, on doit le respecter et puis plus vite on aura régler cette affaire et plus vite ils partiront.

\- Je fais confiance au Chef mais je m'inquiète pour toi, ils savent maintenant où se trouvent nos bureaux.

-T'inquiète pas, je suis une grande fille. Rétorqua-t-elle. Je vous ordonne de bien vous comporter compris ?

-Oui Chef ! dirent-ils d'une même voix

\- Allez venez je vais vous présenter. »

Alors comme ça, ils détestent tous le FBI. Elle leur a ordonnée de bien se tenir, pourquoi ? Ils se comportent mal d'habitude ? Plein de questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête, et dans celle de toute l'équipe même Esmée c'est pour dire, mais pas Carlisle. C'est vraiment étrange, il est étrange.

Je reportai mon attention sur la discussion qu'entretenaient Carlisle et Franck. Ils parlaient de notre affaire, mon père donnait toutes les informations que nous possédions. À peine avait-il fini que Bella se joignit à nous avec son équipe. Elle nous présenta sans faire la moindre erreur, ce qu'Emmet lui fit remarquer :

« Comment t'as réussi à tous nous désigner sans te tromper ?

-J'ai une très bonne mémoire. »

Elle présenta donc son équipe, le fait que le fameux Dany soit un expert en meurtre ne passa pas inaperçu, mais on passa tous outre.

Après qu'elle eut fini, je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer une réplique sarcastique :

« Enchanté. C'est une joie de travailler avec une équipe qui ne respecte aucunes règles.

-Nous de même. Nous nous réjouissons de travailler avec une équipe qui a non pas un balai mais la loi dans le cul. Répondit Danny du tac au tac. »

Faut avouer qu'il avait une bonne repartie lui aussi. On allait peut être plus s'amuser qu'on ne le pensait.

Bella le réprima avec un léger sourire en coin. Apparemment fière qu'il m'est répondu.

« Danny.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé. Se défendit Danny.

\- Bon, puisque tout le monde est heureux commençons à travailler, nous réprimanda Franck. »

On ne savait pas où aller, alors on attendit que l'équipe de Bella nous indique le chemin mais son portable sonna.

« - _Swan_ décrocha-t-elle

 _..._

 _-Salut Alec, quoi de neuf ?_

 _..._

 _\- Génial_

 _..._

 _\- Oui je sais, et c'est avec grand plaisir que je vais te le donner_

 _..._

 _-Ça me va, à ce soir alors_ répondis-elle avant de raccrocher

Puis elle s'adressa à Franck :

« Chef, j'ai l'enregistrement des aveux des braqueurs

\- Vous vous en occupez?

-Non, on a du travail, Mouse fait parvenir l'enregistrement de manière anonyme à l'équipe de Mike.

\- C'est encore eux qui vont récolter les lauriers, râla Mouse.

\- On ne travaille pas pour les lauriers et tu le sais. Ce qu'on fait c'est pour ...

-Oui je sais, mais quand même la prochaine fois, on change d'équipe parce que Mike je ne le supporte plus.

-Ça marche, à moi aussi il me tape sur les nerfs. On changera donc d'équipe la prochaine fois. »

Alors comme ça, ils fournissent des infos aux équipes du FBI, pas étonnant que Mike réussissent à faire beaucoup de grosse arrestations en ce moment, ils lui mâchent carrément le travail. Pourquoi faisaient-ils ça ? Ce n'était pas dans leur intérêt d'agir de manière anonyme.

« Vous pouvez nous faire un topo sur votre enquête ? Me sortit-elle de mes pensées. Elle parla tout en se dirigeant vers la précédente table ronde, on les suivit donc.

\- On cherche un homme, pas de description physique. Il enlève des jeunes filles de 10 ans, les tortures, les viols et finit par les égorger, puis il se débarrasse de leurs corps dans des poubelles. C'est tout ce que nous savons, il n'y a jamais aucun témoin de l'enlèvement ni du dépôt des corps. Expliqua Rosalie

\- En clair vous avez rien mis à part son sexe.

\- Il ne laisse jamais aucune trace, pas d'ADN, ni d'empreinte digitales, rien. Oui nous n'avons rien et c'est donc pour cela que l'on doit travailler avec vous. Le manque de preuves l'incriminant nous fait penser que c'est un pro. Contra Jasper

\- Je vois, bon Mouse regroupe toutes les infos possible sur l'enquête ensuite fait un croisement entre les victimes, vois si elles se connaissent et ce qu'elles avaient en commun. Danny, toi tu travailles sur le mode opératoire, pour nous orienter sur le type d'individu que l'on recherche. Doc, essaie d'analyser son comportement pour en apprendre plus sur lui. Quand à toi Théo étudie les tactiques qu'il utilise. Je vais me renseigner auprès de tous mes indics. Je vous laisse à tous trois heures, c'est-à-dire qu'à 13 h on fait le point. Quand à vous, dit-t-elle en nous désignant, faites ce que vous voulez, vous pouvez les aider ou travailler sur vos propres pistes, enfin essayer d'être un minimum utile quand même. »

Ils se mirent à travailler en se dispersant, chacun alla à son bureau .Quand à nous on ne bougea pas. Je croisai le regard de mon équipe, je savais que même si ça n'avait pas trop mal commencé, ils voulaient quand même faire ce qu'on avait prévue, c'est à dire , rester avec eux le moins possible . On s'asseyait donc tous à l'opposé de l'équipe adverse. En m'installant, je croisai le regard mécontent de Carlisle. Je lui avais dit que je leurs laisserait une chance. Mais nous n'étions pas prêts à travailler avec eux. On ne connaît d'eux que leurs prénoms même pas leurs noms et leurs spécialité. Rien d'autre. Mon équipe et moi, on travaille en confiance. Tout le monde se connaît, pas étonnant étant donné qu'on fait tous partit de la même famille mais c'est ce que nous permet de travailler facilement. On ne peut pas travailler avec des personnes à qui on ne fait pas confiance.

On réétudia tous les dossiers qu'on avait en notre possession pour trouver quelque chose qui nous auraient échappés.

À midi, Bella commanda des pizzas pour tout le monde. Faut croire qu'elle n'est ne comptait pas nous laisser mourir de faim.

À 13 heures comme prévue son équipe fit le compte rendu des informations qu'ils avaient apprises en se regroupant autour de la fameuse table, derrière se trouvait un très grand écran plat. Nous étions d'ailleurs étonnés de la modernité de leurs bureaux.

Elle ne nous demanda pas si on avait trouvé d'autres informations. Notre visage devait parler pour nous. Ils se mirent à débriefer.

Je regardais le reste de l'équipe qui pensait la même chose que moi. En même pas trois petites heures, ils avaient trouvé bien plus d'indices que nous en six mois. Bella avait téléphoné à de nombreuses personnes tandis que son équipe était sur leur tablettes et/ ou ordinateur. C'était impressionnant, je comprends mieux maintenant leur taux de réussite à 100%. Vu leurs têtes,tous les membres de mon équipe pensait à la même chose que moi.

Edward était intervenu pour parler de la caméra du ministre de la défense dont on ne peut pas obtenir les images pour cause de vie privée.

Ce que Bella affirma par la suite nous surpris tous, encore une fois :

-Alors c'est réglé, j'ai juste un coup de fil à passer et on aura l'enregistrement.

Elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'elle appela :

- _..._

 _-S_ _alut, c'est Bella, j'ai besoin d'un petit service ..._

 _-..._

 _-_ _À_ _qui la faute_

 _-..._

 _-Tu sais la caméra devant ta maison, enfin si on peut appeler ça une maison_

 _-..._

 _\- Si tu le dis, cette caméra a filmé un tueur que je rechercher entrain de déposer un cadavre, le juge à refuser de donner les images à une équipe du FBI avec laquelle je travaille , mais j'en ai vraiment besoin, c'est une piste en or._

 _\- ..._

 _\- J'en ai besoin maintenant_

 _\- ..._

 _-Sérieux ?_

 _\- ..._

 _-Pourquoi tu as des choses à cacher ?_

 _\- ..._

 _\- Vraiment ? Pourtant tu as bien une maîtresse, celle-là même qui te fais louper tous nos dîners hebdomadaires_ dis-je un sourire en coin étirant mes lèvres

 _\- ..._

 _-Promis, je serai muette comme une tombe._

 _\- ..._

 _-Je ferais passer le mot, merci encore._

 _\- ..._

 _-Hey, je ne fais pas de caprices, je ne suis pas une petite fille._

 _-..._

 _-Hey ben tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la petite fille ?_

 _-_...

 _-_ _À_ _bientôt_ répliquais-je en rigolant aussi _et ne laisse pas ta maîtresse te mener par le bout du nez, il faut savoir être un homme des fois._

 _-..._

* * *

 _ **Que veut dire SIC ?**_

 _ **Comment Carlisle connait-il les bureaux ?**_

 _ **Pourquoi insiste-t-il pour que Jasper et l'equipe laisse une chance à Bella et son equipe ?**_

 _ **Pourquoi Bella transmet des informations à une équipe du FBI ?**_

 _ **IL Y A : 12 INDICES**_

* * *

 _ **Review anonymes **_

_**Didi67 : Merci beaucoup , je suis ravie de vous faire partager mon histoire **_

_**jenni : Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plut , j'espère que celui là te plaît aussi **_

_**Marianne : Je te remercie , ce chapitre te plaît ? **_

_**Guest : Peut être qui sait ? :D Merci beaucoup ;) Désolé pour l'attente comme tu as put le lire j'ai un quelques problèmes , j'espère que tu n'ai pas déçu **_

_**lily : Merci , j'espère que cette suite est aussi prometteuse que tu le pensais ;) **_

_**alex : Salut ;) Ça me fait plaisire que tu aimes mon histoire , j'espère que c'est toujours le cas :)**_

 _ **Misslappy : Merci , je compte bien finir cette histoire car elle me tient à cœur , j'ai fait comme tu me l'a suggéré , uniquement le nombres d'indices et aucun mots soulignés . Merci beaucoup pour cette idée :)**_

 _ **Myrage : Moi aussi j'adore ce genre de roman c'est pour cela que j'ai commencé à écrire celui la :) Je suis touchée que tu aimes mon style d'écriture ;) Comme tu as put le remarquer j'ai pris ta remarque en compte :)**_

 _ **maggie : La suite c'est pour maintenant :) Merci pour ta review**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde :D**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre , juste avant la reprise des cours , histoire de vous remonter un peu le moral :) et le mien aussi , je dois l'avouer**

 **La gagnante du précedent chapitre est** _clem2605_ **qui a trouvé 7 indices .**

 **Ce chapitre est un PDV Bella**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

 _-Salut, c'est Bella, j'ai besoin d'un petit service ..._

 _-Bella, ça fait longtemps_

 _-A qui la faute_

 _-C'est vrai, je plaide coupable, dis-moi que puis-je faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?_

 _-Tu sais la caméra devant ta maison, enfin si on peut appeler ça une maison…_

 _-Oui, et oui c'est une maison, très imposante je dois l'avouer, mais une maison._

 _\- Si tu le dis, la caméra de ta maison a filmé un tueur que je rechercher entrain de déposer un cadavre, le juge a refusé de donner les images à une équipe du FBI avec laquelle je travaille, mais j'en ai vraiment besoin, c'est une piste en or._

 _\- Ok, je vais appeler le juge pour qu'il vous les donne._

 _\- J'en ai besoin maintenant._

 _\- Exigeante en plus, très bien je t'autorise à la pirater puisque je ne pourrai pas t'en empêcher de toute façon._

 _-Sérieux ?_

 _\- Oui mais fais en sorte de ne prendre que ce dont tu as besoin._

 _-Pourquoi tu aurais des choses à cacher ?_

 _\- Disons que si des personnes extérieures voient ces images, ils pourraient penser que j'ai une maîtresse et ce serait mauvais pour ma réputation._

 _\- Vraiment ? Pourtant c'est la vérité, d'ailleurs c'est celle-là même qui te fais louper tous nos dîners hebdomadaires,_ dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

 _\- C'est vrai que je ne peux rien te cacher, je plaide une fois de plus coupable, mais il ne faut pas que ça se sache,_ dit-il en ricanant.

 _-Promis, je serai muette comme une tombe._

 _\- ça marche, dit à Franck que je suis désolé pour les dîners._

 _-Je ferais passer le mot, merci encore._

 _\- Je t'en prie, je suis là pour ça, répondre à tous tes caprices._

 _-Hey, je ne fais pas de caprices, je ne suis pas une petite fille._

 _-Tu le seras toujours pour moi._

 _-Hey ben tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la petite fille ?_

 _-Non, mais je pense le deviner._ Me répondit-il en riant franchement.

 _\- A bientôt,_ répliquais-je en rigolant aussi. _Et ne laisse pas ta maîtresse te mener par le bout du nez, il faut savoir être un homme parfois._

 _-A bientôt et je suis homme, un vrai contra-t-il avant de raccrocher._

Je raccrochai à mon tour avant de dire à Franck :

« Il est d'accord, un moyen de se faire pardonner d'avoir loupé nos dîners.

-Tu profite de sa culpabilité.

-Je plaide coupable. » Répondis-je un sourire en coin sur mes lèvres.

Il me répondit avec le même sourire. Puis je me retournai vers Mouse :

« Comme il faut beaucoup trop de temps pour avoir un mandat il est d'accord pour qu'on pirate la caméra, c'est bon pour toi ?

\- Tu me demande parce que tu n'en es pas capable ? Me nargua-t-il.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Tu me provoques ? Répondis-je en ricanant.

\- Très sérieux, un pari ça te dit ?

\- Je ne refuse jamais une occasion de ridiculiser quelqu'un qui me provoque.

\- Attendez. Nous interrompit Alice. Vous allez pirater la caméra du Ministre de la défense ?

\- Oui, même si pirater n'est pas le terme exact puisqu'il est d'accord. Lui expliquais-je.

\- Comment tu peux ... dit Emmet avant de se faire interrompre par Jasper

\- C'était lui au téléphone. Demanda-il en faisant le lien.

\- Exact Jasper. »

Devant leurs regards surpris j'ajoutai :

« C'est un ami et accessoirement le frère de Franck. »

Leurs yeux passèrent successivement de Franck à moi. Puis Carlisle brisa le silence gênant qui commençait à s'installer:

« Je croyais que tu ne parlais plus à ton frère ? Dit-il à Franck

\- C'était le cas mais un événement inattendue nous à pousser à renouer le contact. Répondit celui-ci en me lançant un regard qui n'échappa pas à Carlisle.

-Bon, Mouse le premier qui a les images paye les verres , ça te va ?

\- Parfait.

\- J'arbitre. S'exclama Théo.

\- Mouse, ce besoin que tu as de défier les autres montre que tu as un problème de confiance en toi. Expliqua Doc.

-Je suis pas un patient Doc alors arrêté de me psychanalyser.

\- Peut être que tu devrais l'être, un patient je veux dire. Dis-je sérieusement.

\- Je le devrais autant que toi. Et autant que je sache, tu ne vois pas de psy.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit : fait ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais.

\- Ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je ne vois pas en quoi un psy pourrait m'aider. Je t'ai déjà toi Bella, tu es mon psy, je n'ai besoin que de toi et en plus je ne paye pas. Dit-il exagérant un peu.

\- Ah oui donc tu te sers de moi, c'est ça ? Répondis-je ironiquement.

-Peut-être qui sait ?

Malgré ces paroles , son regard ne mentait pas, il me faisait confiance et comptait sur moi .

\- Bon, allez commençons, il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Déviais-je la conversation.

\- D'acc', prépare-toi à perdre. » Ricana-t-il.

On s'installa chacun derrière son bureau, devant son écran. Théo commença un compte à rebours et à la fin de celui-ci, on démarra.

J'entrai dans le système, en lançant un programme de décryptage de mots de passe. Une fois celui-ci lancé, je m'attaquai aux pares feu. Des pares feu très complexes je dois dire, pour aller plus vite je démarrais mon programme, spécialement conçu pour ça. Une fois fait, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre.

« Aller tu peux le faire mon bébé, bouge toi. »Murmurais-je à mon ordi sous l'œil amusé de l'équipe du FBI et de Carlisle, mon équipe connaissait déjà mes petites habitudes, alors ça ne leurs faisait plus rien. J'étais effectivement plus démonstratif concernant mes sentiments envers les ordinateurs mais ce n'était pas la même histoire envers les humains. C'est un peu étrange certes, mais j'ai mes raisons. Deux minutes après, un BIP retentit annonçant ma victoire.

« Alors ? Qui n'en est pas capable ? Narguais-je Mouse.

\- C'est bon, t'a gagné…

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu n'es pas bon. Tu es très fort Mouse, d'ailleurs ..

Le BIP de son ordinateur retentit annonçant sa victoire, un peu en retard .

\- Tu as réussi en 5 minutes. Repris-je. C'est un temps record contenu des pare-feu complexe du système.

\- Je sais, je suis fort mais comme d'habitude, tu l'es plus que moi.

\- Exact, il y a toujours quelqu'un de plus fort que nous.

\- Bon, je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre mais on peut les voir ces images. Demanda Emmet du ton bourru qui n'appartient qu'à lui.

\- Oui, vous pouvez les voir. Répondis-je en ricanant suivit de mon équipe et de la sienne.

Je transférai les images de mon ordinateur à l'écran plat via Onedrive notre site sécurisé de stockage en ligne. Une fois fait, je me dirigeai avec tout le monde vers le dit écran plat.

J'ouvris la vidéo et la mit en vitesse rapide, jusqu'à arriver à la date du dépôt du corps. La date trouvée et la vitesse remise à la normale, nous pûmes regarder la fameuse vidéo.

On y vit un homme, dos à la caméra traînant une grande valise noire. Il portait un sweat à capuche noir, ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur. Il regarda dans toutes les directions, toujours de dos à la caméra, puis il ouvrit la valise. On y vit le corps blanchâtre d'une fillette, il attrapa précautionneusement la dite fillette, puis il l'installa sur les ordures. Il plaça son corps de façon méticuleuse, en la couvrant d'une couverture, un peu comme si il s'en voulait de ce qu'il lui avait fait, comme si il voulait la protéger, la réchauffer et lui rendre l'innocence qui lui avait était prise . Ensuite, à notre plus grand plaisir, il tourna la tête vers la caméra.

Je pris la télécommande de l'écran et effectuai un zoom sur la tête du meurtrier. Je lançais aussitôt un programme rendant les images plus visibles en éliminant les pixels dut au zoom.

L'image apparut peu de temps après et je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher :

« Oh merde. »

Tout le monde me regarda, curieux de ma soudaine intervention. Franck me posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tout le monde :

« Tu le connaît ?

-Oui. Dis-je sans plus de détails

-Qui est-ce ? Redemanda-t-il

-Personne que tu connais. Répondis-je avec un regard qui en disait long tout en triturant mon poignet pour lui faire comprendre. Ce qu'il fit, puisqu'il continua :

-Tu es sérieuse ? Pourquoi ?

-Oui je ne rigole pas sur ça. Je n'en sais rien, il peut y avoir plein de raisons mais je ne pensais pas ça de lui. Faut croire que je me suis trompé, une fois de plus. Il faut que je passe un coup de téléphone, on avisera après. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je prit la direction de son bureau en fermant la porte derrière moi, afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

Je sortis mon téléphone et composa le numéro de mon meilleur indic, et ami : Roy. Il décrocha avec une sonnerie :

 _« Hey mia bella, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?_

 _-Je cherche Tommy, t'as des infos sur lui ?_

 _\- Pourquoi le recherches- tu ?_

 _\- On le voit sur un enregistrement entrain de déposer le corps d'une fillette dans une benne à ordures._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _\- J'ai eu la même réaction, mais c'est bien lui je suis formelle. J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler pour essayer de comprendre._

 _\- J'ai compris, je vais chercher mais il faut que tu patiente jusqu'à demain matin._

 _-Ça me va, merci._

 _\- Je t'en prie, s'il te plaît soit prudente, quelque chose me dit que ça à avoir avec une de nos connaissances communes._

 _\- J'y ai pensé aussi, je ferais attention ne t'inquiète pas. Je passerai sûrement ce soir avec mes nouveaux amis._

 _\- J'ai hâte de les voir, cette fameuse équipe du FBI._

 _\- À ce soir._ »

Après avoir raccroché, je retournai à mon bureau sous les regards interrogateurs de toute la petite assemblée.

Mon équipe ayant compris, ne posa aucune question, de même que Franck et aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître Carlisle non plus. Mais c'était sans compter sur Jasper, bien trop curieux:

« Qui est- ce ? m'interrogea-t-il.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance.

-On voit ce mec en train de se débarrasser d'un des corps de notre tueur, c'est une de nos seules pistes valables et tu trouves que ça n'a aucune importance ! Répliqua-t-il colérique.

-Très bien tu veux savoir ? Il s'agit de Tommy Vogner, fais des recherches si tu le souhaites mais tu ne le trouveras pas. Répondis-je d'un ton froid.

-Pourquoi ? Continua celui qui commençait sérieusement à m'énerver.

-Ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a plus utilisé son vrai nom, il vit sous de nombreuses fausses identités, j'en serais plus demain grâce à un indic, Maintenant baisses d'un ton sinon je vais vraiment m'énerver. »

Il me regarda longuement, comme ci il essayait de me sonder puis capitula et détourna le regard. Par la suite, il ordonna à son équipe de faire les dites recherches.

Quant à moi, je laissai mon équipe vaguer à leurs occupations que ce soit jeux informatique pour Mouse, la lecture pour Doc et Théo ou encore étude de dossiers d'affaires non résolues pour Danny. Je me concentrai sur les dossiers sur notre connaissance commune à Roy et moi.

Vers 19 heures je proposai à tout le monde d'aller dans le bar de Roy afin de manger et de décompresser un peu. Après tout je lui avais dit qu'on passerait et puis il fallait absolument que je décompresse, me replonger dans ces dossiers m'avait plombé le moral, sans oublier que Mouse devait me payer des verres. À ma grande surprise et celle de mon équipe, le FBI accepta de venir avec nous contrairement à Franck, Carlisle et Esmée qui préférèrent rester au bureau sous prétexte qu'ils étaient trop vieux pour ce genre de sortie.

« Avant d'y aller, il faut déposer vos plaques et armes " dis-je en déposant mon armes et ma plaque dans mon bureau suivit par le reste de mon équipe qui déposèrent les leurs dans leurs bureaux respectifs.

Une fois que les fédéraux ont déposés les leurs sur la table qu'ils occupaient depuis leur arrivée, je m'approchai de Jasper. Arrivé en face de lui, nos têtes à deux centimètres l'une de l'autre il me regarda avec des yeux emplis d'incompréhension, je m'approchai encore un peu pour que nos lèvres ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres. Mon équipe, la sienne ainsi que Carlisle, Esmée et Franck restèrent immobile dans l'attente de ma prochaine action. Je posai mes mains sur son torse de façon sensuelle, puis je déboutonnai sa chemise boutons par boutons, il ne bougea pas retenant même son souffle. Au bout de trois boutons je m'arrêtai et lui ébouriffai les cheveux tout en me reculant avec un petit sourire en coin.

« C'est pour que tu es moins l'air agent fédéral même si sa se devine rien qu'à t'a démarche."

Emmet éclata de rire avec mon équipe et moi-même. Je lui avais joué cette petite scène parce qu'il m'avait vraiment énerve et puis il m'intrigue assez.

« C'est pareil pour vous les gars »m'exclamais-je en regardant Emmet et Edward.

-Tu ne nous aide pas à nous ? Demanda Emmet en boudant légèrement.

-Non désolé maintenant que vous êtes au courant c'est plus marrant. » Répondis-je.

Les mecs suivirent mon conseil, ceux de mon équipes étaient déjà habillés en conséquence, nous n'avons pas vraiment de tenue stricte. Moi-même je portais un jean noir moulant accompagné d'un chemisier dont je pris soin de détacher les trois premiers boutons devant le regard de Jasper qui n'en rate pas une miette. Ma tenue était complétée par des escarpins noirs. C'est tout un art de réussir à courir avec ces chaussures, mais maintenant j'y arrive sans problème.

Les ajustements finis viennent le choix des voitures.

« Je prends la porche, dit Dany précipitamment

-Moi la Lamborghini, dit à son tour Mouse

-Ben moi je prends l'Aston martin, continua Théo

-Et moi la Jaguar, finit Doc

-Donc je prends la Ferrari concluais-je. Mais on prend chacun un des agents avec nous.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Dany

-On ne va pas les laisser venir avec leurs SUV made in fédéraux.

-Elle a raison, me soutint Théo.

-Ok vous avez gagné, concéda finalement Dany.

-Bien, Doc tu prends Rosalie, Théo avec Alice, Mouse et Edward et Dany t'y vas avec Emmet. Jasper avec moi. Tout le monde est d'accord ? » Questionnais-je

Je reçus des hochements de tête positifs. On partit donc dans le parking au niveau inférieur. À peine avons-nous quitter l'ascenseur que les fédéraux furent sidérés. Devant eux se trouvait un parking remplit de voiture de luxe, nos voitures de fonctions, on ne pouvait pas se balader en 4X4 ou en SUV, ça ruinerait notre couverture, de ce fait nos employeurs ont dut investir dans les dites voitures. Leur moment de surprise passé, chacun se dirigea à la voiture qui lui était assigné. Jasper et moi prenions place dans la Ferrari rouge vif. Je sortis du parking suivit par toutes les autres voitures, dans l'habitacle régnait un silence assez inconfortable, qui fut brisé par Jasper :

« Ce sont ça vos voitures de fonctions ?

-Oui, on ne doit pas paraître comme des flics ou des fédéraux.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'es au courant des rumeurs, je me trompe ? »

Il ne m'interrompit pas alors je continuais :

« Les agents fantômes et tout le reste, dans le fond c'est un peu vrai, si on veut passer inaperçu il faut s'en donner les moyens.

-D'accord mais pourquoi vouloir absolument passer inaperçu ? Vous êtes des flics alors pourquoi vous faire passer pour quelque chose d'autre.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, on est pas des flics.

-Alors vous êtes quoi ? Questionna-t-il.

-Ça ne te regarde pas. »concluais-je

Le silence reprit place. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me garai sur le parking du ShadowGhost suivit par toutes les autres voitures.

On se rejoignit tous devant l'entrée, je saluai Quil le videur, comme d'habitude il me mata sans se cacher. Ce que je lui fis remarquer :

« Tu sais un jour tu vas vraiment perdre tes yeux.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute Bella, tu es toujours sublime. Répondit- il.

-Tu réussis toujours à te rattraper, dis-je en souriant. Ils sont avec moi.

-C'est moi ou on dirait des féd, dit-il en les détaillant.

-Si on te demande tu répondras que tu ne sais pas, terminais-je en rentrant dans le bar. »

Tout le monde m'emboîta le pas. À l'intérieur je me dirigea directement vers notre table attitré. On s'installa tous, et Emmet demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'i manger, je crève la dalle. »

J'étouffai un petit rire avant de répondre :

« Ici on fait les meilleurs hamburger de New York. »

Après discutions je pris les commandes de chacun en plat et boissons et me dirigeai vers le bar. Une fois arrivée Roy m'interpella joyeusement :

« Mia Bella, tu es venue.

-Oui je te l'avais dit non ? Et puis j'avais besoin de décompresser et de les étudier dans un environnement autre que le boulot, dis-je tout en regardant Jasper et son équipe.

\- C'est à propos de l'affaire ?

-Me replonger dans les dossiers m'a plombé le moral.

-Désolé.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien.

-Sinon à part ça, ça se passe bien avec les nouveaux ?

\- Disons pas trop mal, je ne leur fait pas confiance et c'est réciproque, mais Jasper pose des tonnes de questions, c'est vraiment exaspérant.

\- Il faut le comprendre Bella, si c'était toi tu poserais aussi pleins de questions.

\- T'es de quel côté au juste ?

-Du tient toujours, répondit-il avec un sourire

\- Tu as du nouveau concernant ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Non, comme je te l'ai dit je n'aurais les infos que demain.

-J'aurais essayé, dis-je en souriant moi aussi.

-Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Il me faut 10 hamburgers frites, 2 martinis, 3 whisky sec, et pareil que d'habitude pour nous sauf que je prendrais aussi un whisky sans glace. Les verres sont pour Mouse

\- C'est noté, Wendy vous servira quand c'est prêt, en attendant tu ferais bien d'aller voir là-bas, dit-il en pointant la piste de danse du menton.

Je me retournai vers la dîtes piste de danse et vit alors Alice et Rosalie danser, rien d'anormal jusque-là, cependant, en regardant de plus près j'aperçus quatre hommes enfin disons plutôt mafieux les coller et les draguer de manière peu gentleman. Je regardai vers notre table, Jasper, Emmet, Edward et même les mecs de mon équipe étaient en train de se lever pour rejoindre les filles.

Finalement on arriva tous en même temps sur la piste de danse , les garçons après m'avoir vu restèrent en retrait sous ordre de Danny. Je m'approchai alors des gars en question avant de les interpeller :

\- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non poupée, on est en train de s'amuser, tu peux rester avec nous si tu veux. Me dit l'homme que je pense être le chef.

-Non, désolé, je ne traîne pas avec les idiots.

-Tu nous a traité d'idiots ? S'énerva-t-il.

\- Exact, ces filles sont avec moi alors vous allez les laisser tranquille avant que je ne m'énerve.

-T'es qui déjà ?

-Faites gaffe les gars vous l'avait vexé, si en plus vous l'énerver ça mal se finir pour vous. Dit une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Je sentis tout le monde se retourner vers le propriétaire de cette voix, pour ma part je continuai de parler sans bouger:

\- Tu as raison je suis vexée, ils ne savent pas qui je suis, y a de quoi être vexé non ?

-Oui c'est sûr, mais c'est des nouveaux venus, ils ne peuvent pas tout savoir, tu devrais peut être leur laisser une petite chance. Continua la dîtes voix.

\- Je suis d'humeur cool ce soir, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête, alors vous avez une dernière chance, barrez-vous d'ici tout de suite ou je m'énerve.

\- Croyez-moi les gars il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle s'énerve, termina l'inconnu.

Les quatre hommes en question nous regardèrent le nouveau venu et moi. Puis le chef me parla:

-Désolé poupée mais je ne sais pas qui tu es, et de nous deux c'est toi qui devrait partir.

Tout en me parlant, il m'agrippa le poignet et me colla à lui. Là je suis vraiment énervée. Je me détachai de lui tout en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire hypocrite. Je lui montrai ensuite mon poignet :

« Tu vois ce poignet, regardes bien »

Je tapotai deux fois dessus et lui remontrai. Les quatre hommes sursautèrent en même temps et le chef me regarda avec des yeux remplis de terreur. Maintenant il savait qui j'étais. Il s'adressa alors à moi en baissant la tête :

« Je suis désolé Madame, je ne savais pas qui vous étiez, ça ne se reproduira plus, on va immédiatement partir, vraiment désolé de vous avoir déranger. »

A peine ces mots prononcés, deux hommes de la sécurité de Roy débarquèrent et les emmenèrent tous les quatre vers la sortie. Je me retournai alors vers le fameux inconnu. Devant moi ce tenait un beau brun aux cheveux courts, à la peau très pâle et au regard pénétrant. Il me détailla de la tête aux pieds puis me dit langoureusement :

« Salut beauté.

\- Salut beau gosse.

\- J'adore quand tu t'énerves, enfin contre quelqu'un d'autre que moi bien sur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Continuais-je sans prendre en compte sa précédente remarque.

\- Je suis venue réclamer ce que tu me dois.

-Pas tout de suite, on a des hamburgers à manger avant, tu nous accompagnes ?

\- J'ai déjà mangé mais te regarder est un vrai plaisir, je ne peux refuser cette invitation.

Notre discutions close je le présentai aux autres personnes présentes :

« Alec voici Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Edward et Jasper. Détaillais-je en les pointant du doigt à tour de rôle.

-Les gars voici Alec. » Continuais-je.

Jasper tilta et dit :

« T'es le mec du téléphone

-Ça doit être moi »

Les présentations finit on se dirigea tous vers notre table, les hamburgers et les boisson furent servis et tout le monde mangea et but dans une flopée de discutions en tout genre. Une fois que j'eus finit de manger Alec réclama son dut :

« Maintenant que tu as finit, puis-je poser ma question ?

\- Quand je t'ai dit que c'était avec plaisir, c'était ironique tu savais ?

\- Oui je l'avais deviné, mais j'ai quand même gagné le droit à une question, qui est celle-ci, comment est-ce que ça a commencé ?

\- Disons que au début c'était légal, une idée du FBI qui a mal tourné.

\- D'où ta haine pour le FBI.

-On peut dire ça oui, content ?

\- Pas encore, il faudrait que je sache tout pour être satisfait.

-Tu risque d'attendre longtemps.

\- Oui je sais mais j'ai toujours était d'un naturel patient.

J'allais répondre quand je vis que toute la tablée suivait notre conversation avec des yeux curieux. En ayant assez d'être observée et ayant envie d'un peu d'intimité, Alec qui avait constaté la même chose que moi, se pencha à mon oreille pour me murmurer sensuellement :

« J'ai loué la chambre, on y va ? Te voir t'énerver m'a drôlement excité »

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine à l'entente de sa proposition. Je me recalai sur mon siège et dit à l'assemblée :

« On va y aller, bonne fin de soirée à tous et Dany assure toi que tout le monde rentre bien, peu importe qui rentre avec qui, ne les laissent pas rentrer à pieds et vous pouvez utiliser la Ferrari, Alec à une voiture.

\- Comme si c'était mon genre. Répliqua ce dernier.

\- J'ai vu ton sourire en coin quand j'ai dit que je partais. Je te connais, promet le moi.

\- Promis, ils ne rentreront pas à pied.

-Promet moi que vous les ramènerez avec les voitures et qu'ils ne devront pas prendre de taxis.

-Tu me connais trop bien c'est abusé, d'accord je te le promets aussi, tu peux partir tranquille.

\- T'es un amour.

-Si tu le dis. »

Je m'adressai cette fois-ci à tout le monde :

« Bonne soirée et bonne nuit à tous »

Ils répondirent tous de même. Avant de partir définitivement j'aperçus le regard de Jasper, un mélange de colère, de surprise et de dégoût. Cependant je ne m'attardai pas la dessus, j'avais autre chose à penser. On quitta le bar après un petit signe à Roy. Je suivis Alec jusqu'à sa voiture. On monta dedans et il démarra à toute allure dans l'idée de rejoindre l'hôtel le plus vite possible.

En voiture depuis 5 minutes, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser ma main sur sa cuisse, il crispa alors ses mains sur le volant afin de se contenir. Ça faisait au moins une semaine qu'on ne s'était pas vus et que je n'avais pas eu d'homme dans mon lit, j'étais donc plutôt frustrée. Je resserrai ma prise sur sa cuisse et remontai lentement vers l'objet de mes désirs, il grogna et dit :

« Arrête ça, ou je stoppe la voiture et je te prend sur la banquette arrière.

\- Je ne suis pas contre la banquette arrière, mais t'a loué une chambre alors autant l'utiliser.

\- Je suis d'accord mais alors arrête de me toucher et sois patiente.»

Je me tenais donc tranquille pendant le reste du trajet.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur menant à sa chambre, l'envi de jouer me prit. Je poussai alors Alec jusqu'à fond de l'ascenseur pour le plaquer sur celui-ci. Il essaya de me toucher mais je l'esquivai, puis m'approchai alors de son oreille que je mordis au passage avant de lui murmurer :

« Tu as dit qu'on devait patienter, alors patiente sans me toucher. »

Pour réponse il grogna. J'embrassai sa mâchoire carrée, sa joue et son menton sans jamais atteindre ses lèvres tout en frottant mon bassin au sien. Au moment même où j'allais enfin l'embrasser les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent devant un homme qui nous regarda avec un petit sourire en coin.

On sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea à grandes enjambée, presque en courant vers sa chambre. Il sortit la clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte d'un geste fébrile.

A peine fut-elle fermée, qu'il me plaqua contre celle-ci en m'embrassant sauvagement. Nos langues se livrèrent un ballet enflammé, chacun essayant de dominer l'autre. A bout de souffle, il mit fin au baiser, tout en collant son front au mien :

« Cette fois, c'est moi qui dirige Bella, alors laisse toi faire »

Alec et moi avons une relation un peu spéciale, nous ne sommes pas en couple, nous sommes amis mais on couche ensemble, et ce n'est pas un simple coup d'un soir étant donné qu'on se voit souvent. De ce fait, on a établi quelques règles, à chaque fois qu'on se voit, c'est à dire qu'on couche ensemble, un de nous deux prend le contrôle et la fois suivante c'est à l'autre. Aujourd'hui c'est son tour.

Cette nuit, on ne dormit pas beaucoup, comme toutes les nuits où l'on se voyait d'ailleurs.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai la première, je pris ma douche après avoir récupérer mes vêtements éparpillés un peu partout. Une fois cela fait, je revins dans la chambre habillée de mon jean et de mon soutient gorge étant donné que mon chemisier a était déchiré la nuit dernière. Je fouillai par la suite dans l'immense dressing de cette chambre, heureusement, un tee-shirt à manche longues noires était plié et posé sur les étagères, c'était le mien.

Alec avait une gigantesque maison mais elle était dans le fin fond de New York, c'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois que l'on se voyait, il louait la même chambre dans le même hôtel luxueux. Il m'arrivait parfois de prendre des vêtements et de les mettre dans le dressing afin d'être sure d'en avoir le lendemain matin. Après m'être habillée complètement et ma veste en main, je déposai un baiser sur le front d'Alec toujours endormis et laissai un petit mot sur un post It que je collai sur la table de chevet près du lit : « Cette nuit était génial comme toute les autres, je t'appelle ou tu m'appelles, et cette fois ce sera moi qui dirigerai la danse. »

A la sortie de l'hôtel je demandai au réceptionniste de m'appeler un taxi, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Deux minutes plus tard, le taxi était là et j'étais dedans. Je lui indiquai l'adresse de nos bureaux. J'arrivais dix minutes plus tard. Je tapai le code, prit l'ascenseur et me dirigeai vers mon bureau.

Mais surprise tout le monde était déjà là, mon équipe, celle de Jasper et même Esmée, Carlisle et Franck.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Les questionnais-je.

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu n'as pas regardé l'heure ? »Me demanda Théo.

Je sortis mon portable de la poche de ma veste et regardai l'heure. Effectivement il était 9h30 passé.

« Désolé du retard, je me suis réveillée tard. M'excusais-je.

-Tu es pardonnée, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de te reposer de temps en temps. » Me dit Franck.

A la fin de sa phrase, Dany suivit de Mouse et d'Emmet éclatèrent de rire. Franck les regarda surprit et lança :

« J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

\- Rien mis à part le fait qu'elle est repartit avec Alec hier soir. Expliqua Dany quelque peu amère.

-Je comprends mieux, mais rassure moi, tu as quand même dormit. Dit Franck en me regardant.

-Comme un bébé. Lui répondis-je.

-C'est bizarre, je ne suis pas surpris. Continua Dany quelque peu en colère.

-Dany. Le réprimandais-je.

\- Quoi Dany, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouve à ce mec, c'est un connard de première, qui ne pense qu'à baiser.

\- D'abord c'est faux il ne pense pas qu'à cela, et puis ça ne te regarde pas avec qui je couche.

\- C'est repartit, ça faisait longtemps. Soupira Doc.

-Si, ça me regarde parce qu'un jour, sa famille va te tomber dessus, et c'est moi qui devrait tout gérer pour te protéger. Siffla Dany.

-Je t'ai jamais demandé de me protéger, je suis une grande fille qui sait se débrouiller toute seule, je n'ai besoin de personne. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a ... »

Je fus interrompu par la sonnerie de mon portable. Je répondis un peu plus sèchement que voulut :

« Quoi ?

\- C'est Roy, ça va ?

\- Ouais, c'est rien, t'as les infos ? Demandais-je en me calmant.

\- Oui, d'après ce que j'ai appris, Tommy vivrait chez Carlos Rivierra.

\- On parle du même ?

-Oui, et ce n'est peut-être pas très prudent d'aller lui parler.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que je suis prudente ?»

Il étouffa un rire et raccrocha en me disant d'être un peu plus prudente que d'habitude.

Tout le monde me regarda en attente de réponse, je ne me fis donc pas prier :

« Il faut qu'on rende une petite visite à Carlos Rivierra. »

Une fois son nom prononcé, je vis leurs têtes se décomposer.

 **Alors comment c'était ?**

 **Le lemon vous a plut ?**

 **Qui est cette connaissance commune à Bella et Roy ?**

 **Est-ce que l'homme sur la vidéo Tommy est le tuer ?**

 **Il y a** **21 indices** **dans ce chapitre**

 **Reviews anonymes :**

 **alex** **:** Coucou , merci beaucoup pour ta review , je suis heureuse que mon histoire continue de te plaire .


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde:)**

 **Je sais que la moitié d'entre vous a envie de me tuer pour mon super long retard mais j'ai des excuses , plein enfaite mais je suis sure que ça ne vous intérese pas parce que vous voulez la suite .**

 **Alors je vais essayer de faire vite , notre gagnant des indices est** clem2605 **avec 13 indices sur 21 , elle a donc recut les indices complets et leur signification. Qui sera le prochain gagnant tel est la question:)**

 **Ce chapitre est un PDV Jasper**

 **Voila j'ai finit , j'ai fait super vite pour une fois , place au chapitre. Une surprise vous attend à la fin pour me faire pardonner de mon retard :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **PDV Jasper**

Je n'en revenais pas, Bella était au téléphone avec le ministre de la défense, celui-ci étant de plus le frère de Franck, et pour finir elle compte pirater sa caméra. Cette caméra même à laquelle on n'a pas eue accès et qui nous a bloqué dans notre enquête. Finalement ce n'est pas étonnant que leur taux de réussite soit si élevé avec les relations qu'ils ont.

Et le summum dans tout ça, c'est que mon père était au courant et n'a bien sûr pas jugé bon de nous le dire. Je me rends compte qu'en fait il nous cache beaucoup de choses. Il connaissait ces locaux, il connaît le chef et son lien de parenté avec le ministre de la défense, et j'ai remarqué que quand son regard se pose sur Bella, il est différent, comme remplit de culpabilité, mais aussi de tendresse et de remords, ce qui me semble plutôt étrange pour quelqu'un qui est censé ne pas la connaître.

Revenons au présent, Mouse a défié Bella pour le piratage de la caméra, apparemment elle n'aime pas être contrariée, ce petit jeu risque d'être drôle. La conversation entre le Doc, Mouse et Bella m'intrigue un peu, quel genre de problèmes auraient-ils pour avoir besoin d'un psy ? L'informaticien est plutôt réservé, dans son monde et la seule femme de cette équipe est un peu froide et distante, ils doivent surement cacher des problèmes graves qui méritent une voir plusieurs visite chez le psy. Et le fait que Bella qui comme toujours dévie la conversation quand elle devient un peu trop personnel à son goût est intéressant. J'en apprends de plus en plus sur cette équipe qui j'avoue attise ma curiosité.

Théo commence alors un compte à rebours une fois qu'ils sont tous deux installés à leur bureau respectif. A peine eut il finit qu'ils s'activèrent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font étant donné que l'informatique est moi ça fait trois, mais ma sœur Alice qui est plutôt douée dans ce domaine, écarquilla les yeux avant de se reprendre. Elle me lança un regard où je pus y lire toute son admiration et son étonnement, ils se défendent donc bien.

Sous nos yeux amusés Bella se mit alors à parler à son ordinateur comme si c'était une personne. A peine deux minutes après, un bip retentit annonçant la victoire de Bella. Alors comme ça elle est douée en informatique plus que son propre informaticien, intéressant. Elle commence par narguer Mouse mais elle l'encourage ensuite, il avait tout de même réussit aussi, en cinq minutes certes mais c'était le résultat qui compte et non le temps, et puis comme lui a dit Bella, il y a toujours quelqu'un de plus fort que nous. Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec elle.

Emmet impatient comme toujours demande à voir les images ce qui interrompit leur conversation. Elle fit quelques manipulations et on se retrouva tous devant l'écran plat, en le fixant en attendant la réponse que l'on cherchait, mon équipe et moi, depuis longtemps. Après avoir trouvé la date qui nous intéresse et remit à la vitesse normal, un homme apparut, dos à la caméra et traînant une grande valise noire. Il porte un sweat à capuche noir, ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur. Il regarda dans toutes les directions, toujours dos à la caméra, puis il ouvrit la valise. On y vit alors le corps blanchâtre d'une fillette, il la porte précautionneusement, puis l'installe sur les ordures. Il place son corps de façon méticuleuse, en la couvrant d'une couverture, c'est comme s'il s'en voulait de ce qu'il lui avait fait, comme si il voulait la protéger, la réchauffer et lui rendre l'innocence qui lui a été prise. Ensuite, à notre plus grand plaisir, il tourne la tête vers la caméra.

Bella prit la télécommande pour faire un zoom sur son visage et lança un programme pour rendre l'image plus nette. Lorsque l'image apparut, on entendit tous :

« Oh merde. »

Nous nous retournâmes tous vers le propriétaire de cette voix qui n'était autre que Bella, nous la regardâmes tous curieux quand Franck posa la question que tout le monde avait en tête :

« Tu le connaît ?

-Oui. Dit-elle sans plus de détails

-Qui est-ce ? Redemanda-t-il

-Personne que tu connais. Répondit-elle avec un regard appuyé tout en effleurant son poignet pour lui faire comprendre un message qui nous échappait complètement. Lui par contre le comprit immédiatement puisqu'il continua :

-Tu es sérieuse ? Pourquoi ?

-Oui je ne rigole pas sur ça. Je n'en sais rien, il peut y avoir plein de raisons mais je ne pensais pas ça de lui. Faut croire que je me suis trompé, une fois de plus. Il faut que je passe un coup de téléphone, on avisera après. »

Sans même lui laissé le temps de répondre elle prit la direction de son bureau, nous laissant seuls avec nos questions. Comment pouvait-elle connaître le meurtrier de ces fillettes ? Pourquoi ne pas nous dire qui il est ? Pourquoi s'isole-t-elle dans le bureau de Franck ? Que nous cache-t-elle ? Pourquoi ce geste vers son poignet en guise de message secret ? Qu'est-ce que Franck a compris ? Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que mon père aussi avait compris le coup du poignet ? Toujours plus de questions et si peu de réponses.

On l'observa tous à travers les vitres du bureau, elle avait sorti son téléphone et passait un appel à quelqu'un. Elle raccrocha et vint nous rejoindre. Personne ne posa de questions, cependant ce ne fut pas mon cas :

« Qui est- ce ? L'interrogeai-je

-Ça n'a pas d'importance.

-On voit ce mec en train de se débarrasser d'un des corps de notre tueur, c'est une de nos seules pistes valables et tu trouves que ça n'a aucune importance ! Répliquai-je avec colère.

Elle ne pouvait pas nous cacher cette info, depuis qu'on travaille sur cette affaire, c'est le premier suspect que l'on on trouve, on avance enfin alors si elle sait quelque chose elle doit nous le dire.

-Très bien tu veux savoir ? Il s'agit de Tommy Vogner, fais des recherches si tu le souhaites mais tu ne le trouveras pas. Répondit-elle d'un ton froid.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Continuai-je

-Ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a plus utilisé son vrai nom, il vit sous de nombreuses fausses identités, j'en serais plus demain grâce à un indic, maintenant baisses d'un ton sinon je vais vraiment m'énerver. »

Je la fixe longuement pour essayer de la sonder mais évidemment ça ne marche pas alors je détourne le regard. J'ordonne ensuite à mon équipe de faire des recherches sur cet homme.

Comme elle l'avait prédit, on ne trouva rien, ni permis, ni carte bancaire, ni voiture, strictement rien, comme-ci il n'existait pas. Après cette constatation quelque peu troublante, Bella proposa à tout le monde d'aller dans un bar. On accepta tous la proposition ayant un grand besoin de décompresser un peu. Cependant, Franck, Carlisle et Esmée décidèrent de rester en prétextant être trop vieux pour ce genre de sortie mais je les soupçonne de nous cacher quelque chose.

« Avant d'y aller, il faut déposer vos plaques et armes » dit-elle en déposant son arme et sa plaque dans son bureau suivit par le reste de son équipe qui déposèrent les leurs dans leurs bureaux respectifs.

Une fois les nôtres déposés sur la table que l'on occupe depuis notre arrivée, Bella s'approche de moi.

Arrivée face à face, nos têtes ne sont plus qu'à deux centimètres l'une de l'autre, je la regarde avec incompréhension. Elle s'approche encore un peu, nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Mon équipe, la sienne ainsi que Carlisle, Esmée et Franck restent immobile dans l'attente de sa prochaine action. Elle pose ses mains sur mon torse de façon sexy , puis elle déboutonne ma chemise boutons par boutons sensuellement, je ne bouge pas retenant mon souffle. Au bout du troisième elle s'arrête et m'ébouriffe les cheveux tout en reculant avec un petit sourire en coin, visiblement satisfaite de son effet.

« C'est pour que tu es moins l'air d'un agent fédéral même si ça se devine rien qu'à t'a démarche. »

Emmet ainsi que le reste des personnes présentes éclatent de rire. Je suis sûre qu'elle a joué cette comédie pour se venger de mon insistance de tout à l'heure. Je l'ai bien mérité c'est vrai, et puis la sentir tout contre moi, ses lèvres si près des miennes, ses mains sur mon torse, a fait je l'avoue son petit effet.

Elle m'intrigue et m'attire en même temps, je crois que j'aurai aimé qu'elle reste plus longtemps, voir même qu'elle aille plus loin. Elle a réussi à me faire tourner la tête, je ne dois pas la laisser faire, elle ne doit pas avoir l'avantage sur moi.

Je sors de mes pensées lorsqu'elle demande à Edward et Emmet de faire la même chose, mais pourquoi doit-on paraître moins fédéral ? Mes frères suivirent son conseil tandis que les membres de son équipe étaient déjà habillés en conséquence. Leur capitaine pris quand même le soin de détacher trois boutons de son chemisier et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder, elle a comme un effet hypnotique sur moi, elle attire constamment mon regard. Quand elle eut finit, chacun annonça son moyen de transport sous notre plus grand abasourdissement :

« Je prends la porche, dit Dany précipitamment

-Moi la Lamborghini, dit à son tour Mouse

-Ben moi je prends l'Aston martin, continua Théo

-Et moi la Jaguar, finit Doc

-Donc je prends la Ferrari conclut-elle. Mais on prend chacun un des agents avec nous.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Dany

-On ne va pas les laisser venir avec leurs SUV made in fédéraux.

-Elle a raison, la soutint Théo.

-Ok vous avez gagné, concéda finalement Dany.

-Bien, Doc tu prends Rosalie, Théo avec Alice, Mouse et Edward et Dany t'y vas avec Emmet. Jasper avec moi. Tout le monde est d'accord ? » Questionna-elle

Elle reçut des hochements de tête positifs, sans même prendre la peine de nous consulter, son équipe et elle se dirigèrent vers ce qui je suppose est le parking.

Nous n'avions d'autre choix que de la suivre. A peine avons-nous quittés l'ascenseur que je fus complètement sidéré, comme le reste de mon équipe d'ailleurs. Devant nous se trouvait un parking remplit de voiture de luxe. Ils avaient donc de l'argent à disposition et même bien plus qu'il n'en faut réellement, mais pourquoi s'acheter des voitures de luxe pour travailler ? C'est à ce moment-là que je repensais aux rumeurs, comme quoi les agents fantômes sont des agents dont personne ne connaît l'identité, pour la préserver ils doivent sûrement agir sous couverture, d'où les voitures de luxe.

Les réflexions et la surprise passé, nous nous dirigeâmes chacun vers la voiture qui nous a été assigné. Bella et moi prenons place dans la Ferrari rouge vif. Elle sortit la voiture du parking suivit par toutes les autres, dans l'habitacle régnait un silence assez inconfortable que je fus le premier à briser :

« Ce sont ça vos voitures de fonctions ? Demandais-je afin de vérifier mon hypothèse précédente

-Oui, on ne doit pas paraître comme des flics ou des fédéraux.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'es au courant des rumeurs, je me trompe ? »

Je ne l'interrompis pas afin qu'elle puisse m'expliquer, j'étais curieux de savoir si j'avais vu juste. Elle continua donc :

« Les agents fantômes et tout le reste, dans le fond c'est un peu vrai, si on veut passer inaperçu il faut s'en donner les moyens.

-D'accord mais pourquoi vouloir absolument passer inaperçu ? Vous êtes des flics alors pourquoi vous faire passer pour quelque chose d'autre.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, on n'est pas des flics.

-Alors vous êtes quoi ? Questionnais-je de plus en plus intrigués par cette équipe

-Ça ne te regarde pas. » Conclut-elle

Le silence reprit place. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se gara sur le parking du bar, l'enseigne indiquait le nom de « ShadowGhost », un nom qui correspond bien à l'équipe des fantômes, y aurait-il un lien entre eux et ce bar ? C'est dingue depuis que l'on travaille avec cette équipe je ne cesse de me poser des questions sur toutes leurs actions, ma tête est sans cesse remplit d'interrogations sans jamais avoir la moindre réponse.

On se rejoignit tous devant l'entrée, elle salua le videur présumé qui l'a mata sans se gêner, ce qui je l'avoue, m'agaça légèrement. J'allais le remettre à sa place mais je fus interrompu par Bella :

« Tu sais un jour tu vas vraiment perdre tes yeux.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute Bella, tu es toujours sublime. Répondit- il

-Tu réussis toujours à te rattraper, dit-elle en souriant. Ils sont avec moi.

-C'est moi ou on dirait des féd, dit-il en nous détaillant.

-Si on te demande tu répondras que tu ne sais pas, termina-elle en rentrant dans le bar. »

Nous lui emboîtâmes le pas en ignorant le videur. A l'intérieur elle se dirigea directement vers une table où nous nous installâmes tous. Nous étions à peine assis qu'Emmet demande :

« Qu'est-ce qu'i manger, je crève la dalle. »

Bella étouffe un petit rire avant de répondre :

« Ici on fait les meilleurs hamburger de New York. »

Après discussion elle prit les commandes de chacun en plat et boissons et se dirigea vers le bar. Je l'a vit parler avec le barman, peut être un ami ? Je détournai mon attention d'elle quand Rosalie demanda :

« Vous les avez eue où vos voitures ? Parce qu'elles sont géniales, leurs moteurs sont super puissant et ...

Je l'interrompis :

-Elle est fan de voiture et de mécanique si vous ne voulez pas l'entendre parler du moteur en détails, des câbles et tout le truc, répondez à sa question. »

Rosalie me donne un coup de coude et me tire la langue, Emmet lui fait un petit sourire d'adoration, il est littéralement fou de Rosalie, ce qui était aussi valable dans l'autre sens. J'avoue que des fois je les envie, j'aimerais connaître l'amour, moi aussi, et ne plus me contenter seulement des coups d'un soir. Mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé la personne qui pourrait faire battre mon cœur plus fort comme on dit. Alors je me contente de ce que j'ai pour l'instant. Danny prit la parole :

« On comprend tout à fait, Théo est exactement pareil, il ne faut pas parler de voitures avec lui, ou on en finit plus.

\- Je pourrais dire pareil pour toi et les armes je te signal. Répliqua Théo »

Ils commencèrent à débattre de qui des deux était le plus accros à leur passion respectives. C'était assez marrant, ils se comportaient comme des gamins, ils étaient joyeux, une autre facette de cette équipe qui me parait de plus en plus mystérieuse. Un mystère que je compte bien sûr percer un jour.

Rosalie promit à Théo qu'ils parleraient ensemble de voiture puis elle et Alice décidèrent d'aller danser. Emmet arbitrait les deux rigolos qui débattaient toujours en utilisant des arguments plus tordus les uns que les autres tandis que Mouse et le doc discutaient ensemble avec Edward. Quant à moi, mon regard se posa de nouveau sur Bella, qui était toujours au bar en train de discuter avec le barman, ce qui confirma mon idée, ils sont amis.

Soudain tous les deux se retournent vers la piste de danse en la fixant, ce que je fis aussi. Alice et Rosalie dansaient, rien d'anormal jusque-là, cependant, en regardant de plus près j'aperçus quatre hommes les coller et les draguer de manière peu gentleman. Je lançais un « hey les mecs » tout en continuant à fixer la piste, ils posèrent tous leurs regards au même endroit que le miens. D'un comme un accord, on s'y dirigea tous. Bella arriva avant nous, et Danny nous demanda de la laisser gérer.

Elle s'approcha alors des gars en question avant de les interpeller :

« Je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non poupée, on est en train de s'amuser, tu peux rester avec nous si tu veux. Lui dit l'homme que je pense être à la tête du groupe.

Le même sentiment que tout à l'heure refit surface en moi. Je lui lançai un regard noir, qu'il ne perçut pas, trop occupé à détailler Bella avec le sien. Je m'avançai d'un pas pour intervenir mais Danny me retint.

-Non, désolé, je ne traîne pas avec les idiots.

-Tu nous as traité d'idiots ? S'énerva-t-il.

-Exact, ces filles sont avec moi alors vous allez les laisser tranquille avant que je ne m'énerve.

-T'es qui déjà ?

-Faites gaffe les gars vous l'avait vexé, si en plus vous l'énerver ça mal se finir pour vous. Dit un homme derrière nous

Tout le monde se retourna vers le propriétaire de cette voix, j'entendis Danny émettre un faible « oh non, pas lui », je l'interrogerais plus tard sur cela. Bella continua de parler sans bouger:

-Tu as raison je suis vexée, il y a de quoi non ? Ils ne savent même pas qui je suis.

-Oui c'est sûr, mais c'est des nouveaux venus, ils ne peuvent pas tout savoir, tu devrais peut être leur laisser une petite chance. Continua-t-il en nous dépassant

-Je suis plutôt de bonne humeur ce soir, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête, alors vous avez une dernière chance, barrez-vous d'ici tout de suite ou je m'énerve.

-Croyez-moi les gars il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle s'énerve, termina l'inconnu.

Les quatre hommes en question les regardèrent le nouveau venu et elle. Puis l'homme à la tête du groupe reprit:

-Désolé poupée mais je ne sais pas qui tu es, et de nous deux c'est toi qui devrait partir.

Tout en lui parlant, il lui agrippa le poignet et la colla à lui. Là je suis vraiment énervé, que quelqu'un ose la toucher comme ça me rend fou. J'allai de nouveau m'avancer mais l'inconnu me retint, je m'apprêtai à lui dire ma façon de penser quand elle se détacha de lui tout en lui faisant son plus beau sourire hypocrite. Elle lui montra ensuite son poignet :

« Tu vois ce poignet, regardes bien »

Elle tapota deux fois dessus et lui remontra. On essaya mon équipe et moi d'apercevoir ce fameux poignet qu'elle avait précédemment utilisé pour faire passer un message à Franck mais c'était peine perdue, seulement les personnes devant elle pouvait le voir. Les quatre hommes sursautèrent en même temps et le chef la regarda avec des yeux remplis de terreur. Il s'adressa alors à elle en baissant la tête :

« Je suis désolé Madame, je ne savais pas qui vous étiez, ça ne se reproduira plus, on va immédiatement partir, vraiment désolé de vous avoir déranger. »

A peine ces mots prononcés, deux hommes de la sécurité débarquèrent et les emmenèrent tous les quatre vers la sortie.

Pourquoi son poignet faisait il autant peur, qu'est ce qui a fait fuir ces grosses brutes ? Elle se retourna alors vers le fameux inconnu. Devant elle se tenait un beau brun aux cheveux courts, à la peau très pâle et au regard pénétrant. Il la détailla de la tête aux pieds puis lui dit de manière trop langoureuse pour moi :

« Salut beauté.

-Salut beau gosse. Répondit-elle. Alors elle le connaissait bien, ils en étaient même au stade des petits surnoms, pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérange autant ?

-J'adore quand tu t'énerves, enfin contre quelqu'un d'autre que moi bien sûr.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Continua-elle sans prendre en compte sa précédente remarque.

-Je suis venu réclamer ce que tu me dois. Dit-il avec son regard langoureux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui doit ? Pourquoi lui doit-elle quelque chose ? Toujours des questions.

-Pas tout de suite, on a des hamburgers à manger avant, tu nous accompagnes ?

-J'ai déjà mangé mais te regarder est un vrai plaisir, je ne peux refuser cette invitation. Susurra-t-il

Leur conversation terminée elle fit les présentations :

« Alec voici Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Edward et Jasper. Détaillait-elle en nous pointant du doigt à tour de rôle.

-Les gars voici Alec. » Continua-elle

Je me souviens, ce nom, ce ne serait pas celui du mec qui lui a fourni des informations à notre arrivée ?

« T'es le mec du téléphone. Dis-je pour confirmer ma théorie.

-Ça doit être moi. »

Les présentations terminées on se dirigea tous vers notre table, les hamburgers et les boissons furent servis et tout le monde mangea dans une flopée de discutions en tout genre. Pendant ce temps, je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer ce Alec, il ne m'inspire pas confiance, ce n'est pas le fait que Bella et lui soient proches, c'est son attitude, il transpire le malfrat et je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarquer étant donné les regards que me lancent Rosalie, Alice, Emmet et Edward.

Une fois que Bella eue finit de manger Alec revint à la charge :

« Maintenant que tu as fini, puis-je poser ma question ?

-Quand je t'ai dit que c'était avec plaisir, c'était ironique tu savais ?

-Oui je l'avais deviné, mais j'ai quand même gagné le droit à une question, qui est celle-ci, comment est-ce que ça a commencé ?

-Disons qu'au début c'était légal, une idée du FBI qui a mal tourné.

-D'où ta haine pour le FBI.

-On peut dire ça oui, content ?

-Pas encore, il faudrait que je sache tout pour être satisfait.

-Tu risque d'attendre longtemps.

\- Oui je sais mais j'ai toujours était d'un naturel patient.

Nous les observions tous, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, son équipe aussi était intéressé par cette étrange discutions. Alors ils ne savaient pas tout de la vie de Bella ? Qu'est ce qui a commencé légalement ? L'unité SIC ? Pourquoi son équipe n'a pas l'air au courant de toute cette histoire ? Et pourquoi lui le sait ? Encore et toujours des questions.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux ayant compris qu'on les écoutait depuis le début. Alec se penche alors vers Bella pour lui murmurer quelque chose qui l'a fit frissonner. Elle se recala sur son siège avant de nous dire :

« On va y aller, bonne fin de soirée à tous et Dany assure toi que tout le monde rentre bien, peu importe qui rentre avec qui, ne les laissent pas rentrer à pieds et vous pouvez utiliser la Ferrari, Alec à une voiture.

-Comme si c'était mon genre. Répliqua ce dernier.

-J'ai vu ton sourire en coin quand j'ai dit que je partais. Je te connais, promet le moi.

-Promis, ils ne rentreront pas à pied. Répondit-il sans la contredire, il avait vraiment eu l'intention de nous faire rentrer à pied.

-Promet moi que vous les ramènerez avec les voitures et qu'ils ne devront pas prendre de taxis.

-Tu me connais trop bien c'est abusé, d'accord je te le promets aussi, tu peux partir tranquille.

-T'es un amour.

-Si tu le dis. »

Elle s'adressa cette fois-ci à tout le monde :

« Bonne soirée et bonne nuit à tous »

On lui répondit tous de même, ce ne fut pas difficile de deviner ce qu'ils allaient faire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder avec un mélange de colère, de surprise mais aussi de dégoût, par pour elle mais pour les images que je voyais dans ma tête : Bella dans les bras de ce type, l'embrassant, le touchant…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais jaloux. Faut pas se faire de film, c'est juste parce qu'elle m'attire un peu et qu'elle se barre avec un autre mec que moi, c'est tout.

Après son départ Emmet ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Tu comptais vraiment nous faire rentrer à pieds ? Ou nous obliger à prendre un taxi ?

-Ben ouais, vous vous êtes bien incrustés dans nos bureaux, un juste retour des choses. Mais heureusement pour vous Bella est plus gentille que moi. Se justifia le concerné.

Alice prit la parole :

-On ne le voulait pas nous, travailler avec vous, c'est Carlisle qui nous y a obligé.

-Vraiment ? Questionna le Doc.

-Oui, un matin Carlisle est arrivé et nous a dit que comme on avait du mal sur cette affaire à cause du manque de preuve il avait contacté un ami à lui pour qu'on puisse travailler avec l'unité du SIC afin de trouver le coupable. On ne le voulait pas, mais on a halluciné lorsque vous avez réussi à avoir en une journée ce que l'on n'a jamais eu en un mois. Je sais que vous détestez le FBI, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais peu importe, nous ne sommes pas le FBI, juste des agents qui veulent à tout prix arrêter un taré qui tue des petites filles. On peut s'entraider, sans obligatoirement s'aimer mais on peut quand même essayer de se connaître avant de se détester, c'est faisable j'en suis sûr.

Toute la table me regarda avec des yeux ronds, je crois que mon petit speech a fait son effet. Mouse commanda une tournée et le reste de la soirée se passa étonnamment bien, on avait mis les choses au clair et maintenant, on pouvait être nous-mêmes, sans se cacher. Même si, à mon avis, ils ont de nombreux secrets à notre égard.

Après plusieurs tournées et discutions loufoques, on décida tous de rentré et Mouse paya les verres à cause de son gage. On se trouvait maintenant sur le parking à décider qui prendrait quelle voiture. Le choix revenant à Danny, on attendait qu'il se décide :

« Le FBI prend la Ferrari, la Jaguar et la Porche et nous on garde la Lamborghini et l'Aston martin, tout le monde est d'accord ? »

On opina tous de la tête pour signaler notre accord. Il reprit :

« Bon alors tout le monde au bureau à 9h00 et je veux toutes les voitures intactes.

-Attend tu as dit 9h00. Demandais-je pour confirmation.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- On commence à travailler à 7h00 nous. Continua Emmet.

-Et ben ici c'est 9h00, les criminels dorment avant ce délai, et nous on a besoin qu'ils soient réveillés pour travailler, profitez s'en pour dormir.

\- Bien, à 9h00 alors. Terminais-je.

Le SIC partit avec leurs voitures, quant à nous Rosalie et Emmet prirent la Porche, Alice et Edwrad la Jaguar et moi la Ferrari. Nous rentrâmes tous à notre hôtel pour se coucher directement dans nos lits. Avant de m'endormir je mis mon réveil pour 7h.

Le réveil me tira de mon sommeil, quelque peu dans le coaltar, je mangeai ma barre de céréales avant de m'habiller pour aller faire un footing.

Une heure après j'étais dans la douche. Une fois terminée je m'habillai d'un jean noir et d'un tee-shirt blanc, je mis mes converses blanches et je descendit au restaurant de l'hôtel, pour déjeuner. Sans grande surprise j'y retrouvai toute ma famille, on mangea dans une ambiance calme et sereine. Mes parents avaient utilisés un de nos 4x4 pour rentrer la veille.

Et c'est donc avec nos voitures attitrés que nous retournâmes au bureau du SIC. Carlisle utilisa le même procédé qu'hier pour nous y faire rentrer, Franck était déjà présent dans son bureau et il nous salua. On retrouva notre table et on continua nos recherches sur ce Tommy Vogner. A 9h00 précise tous les agents étaient présent sauf Bella, ils nous saluèrent et ils se mirent au travail de leur côté. Une demi-heure plus tard, Bella arriva au bureau :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu n'as pas regardé l'heure ? » Lui demanda Théo.

Elle sortit son portable de la poche de sa veste et regarda l'heure.

« Désolé, je me suis réveillée tard. S'excusa-t-elle.

-Tu es pardonnée, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de te reposer de temps en temps. » Dit Franck qui était sorti de son bureau accompagné de mes parents à son arrivée.

A la fin de sa phrase, Dany suivit de Mouse et d'Emmet éclatèrent de rire. Franck les regarda surprit et lança :

« J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

\- Rien mis à part le fait qu'elle est partit avec Alec hier soir. Expliqua Dany quelque peu amère.

-Je comprends mieux, mais rassure moi, tu as quand même dormit. Dit Franck en la regardant.

-Comme un bébé. Lui répondit-elle, bien sûr on savait tous que ce n'était pas vrai grâce aux cernes sous ses yeux.

-C'est bizarre, je ne suis pas surpris. Continua Dany quelque peu en colère.

-Dany. Le réprimanda-t-elle

-Quoi Dany, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouve à ce mec, c'est un connard de première, qui ne pense qu'à baiser.

-D'abord c'est faux il ne pense pas qu'à cela, et puis ça ne te regarde pas avec qui je couche.

-C'est repartit, ça faisait longtemps. Soupira Doc.

-Si, ça me regarde parce qu'un jour, sa famille va te tomber dessus, et c'est moi qui devrait tout gérer pour te protéger. Siffla Dany.

-Je t'ai jamais demandé de me protéger, je suis une grande fille qui sait se débrouiller toute seule, je n'ai besoin de personne. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a ... »

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable. Alors comme ça elle couche avec un mec dangereux, tout le monde est au courant, et Dany ne l'aime pas. De plus, vu la réaction de Dany je suppose qu'il y a eue quelque chose entre lui et Bella.

« Quoi ? Répondit-elle

...

-Ouais, c'est rien, t'as les infos ? Demanda-t-elle en se calmant.

...

-On parle du même ?

...

\- Depuis quand est-ce que je suis prudente ?»

…

Elle raccrocha, on la regarda tous en attente d'une réponse, je suppose que c'est son fameux indic, elle ne se fit pas prier :

« Il faut qu'on rende une petite visite à Carlos Rivierra. »

Une fois son nom prononcé, nos têtes se décomposèrent. Edward fut le premier à prendre la parole :

« Carlos Rivierra comme le plus grand trafiquant de drogue du pays ?

\- Lui-même, d'après ma source il aurait été en contact avec Tommy.

\- Et comment tu comptes lui parler, sa villa est protégée, et dès qu'il aperçoit un agent il lui tire dessus. L'interrogeai-je.

-ça tombe bien, nous ne sommes pas des agents, enfin vous si mais pas nous. On va aller lui rendre une petite visite amicale. Mouse, sors moi le plan de sa maison, Théo trouve un tactique pour rentrer même si je pense savoir comment faire, Frédéric fait moi un profil approfondit de Rivierra pour savoir comment l'aborder. C'est bon tout le monde est ok ? » Questionna-t-elle , ils lui répondirent tous d'une hochement de tête .

Quant à nous, nous restâmes choqués, ils comptent vraiment aller rendre visite à l'homme le plus recherché par le FBI. Mon regard tombe sur Franck qui semble tout à fait d'accord, mais dans quel équipe étions-nous tombés ?

* * *

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Qu'est qu'ils vont faire chez Carlos Rivierra ? Comment vont-ils s'y prendre pour lui parler ?**

 **A vos claviers ! Partez !**

 **Il y a 6  indices :)**

* * *

 **Reviews anonymes :**

 **drea15 : Coucou , je suis contente que tu adores et que tu es envie de lire la suite:) J'espere qu'elle te plaire;)**

 **Silly girl : Coucou , je suis contente que tu adores. Pour la jalousie il y en aura plus t'inquiete pas , mais je ne peut pas en faire beaucoup d'un coup étant donné qu'ils ne se connaissent pas beaucoup:p**

* * *

 **Pour me faire pardonnée voici tous les indices des chapitres précedents pour mettre tout le monde à jour:)**

 **Chapitre 2 puisque le chapitre 1 les indices sont soulignés :**

 **-l'unité SIC**

 **-agents fantômes**

 **-personne ne connaît l'identité**

 **-agissent dans l'ombre**

 **-lorsqu'ils arrêtent quelqu'un, ils le jettent devant les bureaux du FBI avec une clé USB autour du cou contenant toutes les preuves l'incriminant**

 **-Le radar des forces de l'ordre ne les détectant pas**

 **-ils en profitent pour enfreindre toutes les lois existantes .**

 **-tapa un code, connait les lieux**

 **-Les traits de son visage étaient durs, comme si tout le poids du monde reposait sur ces épaules**

 **-fournissent des infos aux équipes du FBI**

 **-modernité de leurs bureaux**

 **-taux de réussite à 100%**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **-« Tu le seras toujours pour moi. »**

 **-« Je croyais que tu ne parlais plus à ton frère ? »**

 **-« -C'était le cas mais un événement inattendue nous à pousser à renouer le contact. Répondit celui-ci en me lançant un regard qui n'échappa pas à Carlisle. »**

 **-« - Je le devrais autant que toi. Et autant que je sache, tu ne vois pas de psy »**

 **-«** **Malgré ces paroles , son regard ne mentait pas, il me faisait confiance et comptait sur moi »**

 **-«** **je démarrais mon programme, spécialement conçu pour ça. »**

 **-« J'étais effectivement plus démonstratif concernant mes sentiments envers les ordinateurs mais ce n'était pas la même histoire envers les humains. »**

 **-« un regard qui en disait long tout en triturant mon poignet pour lui faire comprendre »**

 **-« Tu le connaît ?-Oui. Dis-je sans plus de détails »**

 **-« Mon équipe ayant compris, ne posa aucune question, de même que Franck et aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître Carlisle non plus. »**

 **-« Je me concentrai sur les dossiers sur notre connaissance commune à Roy et moi »**

 **-« me replonger dans ces dossiers m'avait plombé le moral, »**

 **-« C'est là que tu te trompes, on est pas des flics. »**

 **-« j'aperçus quatre hommes enfin disons plutôt mafieux + « C'est moi ou on dirait des féd »**

 **-« Je tapotai deux fois dessus et lui remontrai. Les quatre hommes sursautèrent en même temps et le chef me regarda avec des yeux remplis de il savait qui j'étais. »**

 **-« - Disons que au début c'était légal, une idée du FBI qui a mal tourné. »**

 **-« il tourna la tête vers la caméra. »**

 **-« sa famille va te tomber dessus »**

 **-« C'est repartit, ça faisait longtemps. Soupira Doc. »**

 **-« quand même gagné le droit à une question »**

 **-« J'ai loué la chambre, on y va ? » + « Ça faisait au moins une semaine qu'on ne s'était pas vus »**


End file.
